Aliens: Black Remnant
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A lone Colonial Marine sacrifices himself to take the Xenomorph Queen with him to the grave only to be sent to the world of Remnant. Now drafted into Beacon Academy as a Hunter, this walking arsenal must combat Grimm, terrorists, and girls. However, a black horizon is on its way to enshroud Remnant in darkness. Once a Marine, always a Marine. Oorah to Ashes!
1. Prologue

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC bringing you a crossover between Aliens and RWBY. To be frank, this is largely inspired by** _ **weismax33**_ **'s RWBY: Extermination. Some of you have been wondering about the character as well, simple, I was the one who provided it for the story so in all honesty 'Chris Alder' belongs to me. You could even call this somewhat of an expansion or at least a remake of it. I'd also like to point out that while that there are elements from his story, it is different and I have permission from him to do a different version of it.**

 **The story is about a Colonial Marine that had survived the events of Aliens: Colonial Marine, except he was the one who piloted the Cheyenne out of the Weyland-Yutani ship instead of Cruz and the resulting collision in which it happened sent the Marine and the Alien Queen to the world of Remnant.**

 **As far as weaponry goes, the Marine will be wielding all of the weapons featured in the video game along with tools and equipment. Aliens will generally be the same with some having a few traits from the Grimm. One Xenomorph may possibly even be the Marine's comrade along with some Predator elements.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Aliens/Predators and RWBY. Aliens belongs to Twentieth Century Fox and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (God rest his beautiful soul).**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Aliens: Black Remnant**

* * *

 **Prologue:** How It All Began…

You'd have to ask yourself… Are we alone in the universe?

Many scientists have long sought this answer to find intelligent life out in the stars of space. Probes, signals, and even satellite imaging tried to find such life out in the 21st century. It wouldn't even take almost two centuries until we actually had to face such a question.

But you have to ask yourself this question… What if they were hostile?

To answer that question, we'd have to dive into the life of Chris Alder, a Sergeant First Class of the United States Colonial Marines.

You see, Chris was born in 2161 on Earth in Miami, California. His parents worked for the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. Now, normally, the higher-ups in this company would discipline their employees if they had children without their knowledge. Chris's parents were given a slide since they were about to work at a newly formed colony on LV-525. After his birth had passed, Chris's family moved to the colony.

The _Vinita_ colony had been designated as a terraforming one, like _Hadley's Hope_ colony on LV-426, but the planets had entirely different climates. While LV-426 was practically a huge hunk of rock, LV-525 was a jungle planet, which had indigenous life that didn't breath oxygen.

Weyland-Yutani however had a company of Colonial Marines come in and clear out a section of the planet so they could construct the colony and the Atmosphere Processing Plant to help generate oxygen for the employees.

Chris and his parents lived a fairly normal life along with the other colonists. Well, as normal as it could be on another planet. He didn't really meet many kids, practically all of them were teens or grownups and when his parents were busy, Chris would be left with family friends and co-workers. Other than that, it was pretty enjoyable.

That all changed in 2166…

Unknown to the colonists, Weyland-Yutani scientists sent to study the plant life of LV-525 had discovered a pyramid a few kilometers away from the colony and the APP.

Inside the pyramid, the scientists discovered a mysterious alien life form, along with hundreds of egg-like objects, in a room resembling a cage. After taking some of the eggs to their HQ located next to the pyramid, the scientists discovered parasitic aliens from inside of the eggs.

After bringing in test subjects from off world, the WY scientists discovered that the parasites attach to other lifeforms' faces, then after falling off, a new alien that bore a resemblance to the alien in the pyramid bursts out of the chest from a human 'host'.

Chris, at the tender young age of five, had met one of these aliens before when he was curious. One day, his parents were at work, leaving him with one of their laziest co-workers. The child played in the air ducts and would sometimes enter the forbidden areas that his mother and father explicitly said to stay away from. Chris entered the chamber in which the alien queen was being held and kept prisoner. At first, he thought it was scary then his innocent eyes thought it was quite pretty.

The queen had noticed his presence and tried to frighten him off by hissing or growling but the child didn't seem to care. All Chris said about the alien was call her 'pretty'. That's when the queen began to feel inside of his mind, sensing nothing more than childlike wonder and innocence. It was like looking down at a human newborn.

Eventually, one of the synthetic guards that patrolled the queen's chambers forced the boy to run back into the air vents and return to his babysitter's home. Chris would have no idea that the alien queen would begin the fundamentals for an escape plan.

It happened unexpectedly, an unknown EMP erupted, disabling all of the cages within the research center that held the aliens. The creatures overcame the scientists and their security detail. With all of the guards dead, the researchers were taken inside the pyramid to become new 'hosts' for more aliens.

The colonists had no idea these events had occurred and eventually, the aliens attacked the colony. Chris's parents, who had previously worked for the Colonial Marines, managed to rally surviving colonists into a defense of the colony for a good few weeks.

Having lost contact with Weyland-Yutani after the initial attack and with no way to ask for evacuation from the infestation, the colonists were starting to lose hope. Eventually, their defenses let up and the aliens broke in.

Chris's parents had managed to escape the slaughter of their co-workers and friends then made it to the escape ships located on the colony. They were similar to escape vessels found on starships, like the _USCSS Nostromo_ , but were smaller and designed for only one or two people.

Strapped into the passenger seat, Chris's parents were forced to send him off the planet alone when the hostile aliens attacked. The boy watching in tears as his parents gave their lives to save him with the aliens brutally tearing them apart. As he fled the colony, the APP had detonated, destroying the colony and the pyramid, unaware to Chris that it was damaged by another.

The automated distress beacon on his escape vessel activated, leaving the young boy to float through space for approximately three days. However, he was later rescued by a detachment of Colonial Marines aboard the _USS Centauri_ after they discovered his ship's distress signal.

Apparently, when the Marines rescued him, Chris had semi-malnutrition since his ship didn't have any food in the last few days. Thus, the soldiers fed and cleaned him up. None of the Marines could even figure out why a kid was floating in space but with some coercing from some of the female members of the Corp, Chris explained as best a five year old could about what happened on LV-525. Coincidentally, the Marines' mission was to investigate the colony located on the planet due to radio silence between it, Weyland-Yutani and the _USS Marlow_ that had been called to investigate first.

With this information, the Colonial Marines started their return back to Earth. Due to the distance between them and the planet, the Marines went into hyper-sleep, as did Chris. It was one of his first experiences sleeping in cryo pods.

Once they arrived back on Earth, Chris had been taken to an orphanage since his parents were dead. Almost a day after, he was adopted. The person who adopted him was one of the Marines on the _Centauri_ , a woman named Miranda Grey.

She was the first of the female Marines that took a liking to the well-mannered child and the one Chris bonded most with. She felt bad for the boy since he would be all alone then made the decision to adopt him as her own son.

On that day and onward, Chris's life drastically grew better. Miranda as his mother was kind, caring, and strong-willed just like his biological mom. She even brought the boy to meet some of her Marine buddies as well. Most days, she had to leave on missions with her comrades but Chris was alright with it.

His days of happiness ended on 2177 during his senior year in high school. Miranda had been reported KIA during a rescue mission on another colony world. Heartbroken, Chris made a promise to live up to her, his parents, and many like them then signed up to become a Colonial Marine when he turned 17.

While he did sign up to live the life his parents and foster mother gave him, he had another reason to join the Marines. That reason was his general love and interest for technology. During his time living in the _Vinita_ colony, his love for technology had risen because of all the incredible tools and equipment involved with terraforming.

That love also extended to the Colonial Marine tech after his rescue. And now, he was able to work with the such tech. Motion trackers, smart guns, built-in infrared helmets, and a whole lot more.

After six weeks of boot camp, he officially became a Colonial Marine. Chris wanted to join Miranda's detachment but he had been assigned to the 118th Battalion aboard the _USS Sephora_. During his two-years of active duty, Chris had risen to the rank of Sergeant First Class due to his outstanding leadership skills, marksmanship, and technical engineering.

During that tour, he became close friends to three Marines. Corporal Christopher Winter, Private Peter O'Neal, and Private Bella Caliston. At one time, he knew about O'Neal and Bella's… intimacy during RnR days. He kept it quiet from Winter after his two friends made him promise to keep it secret.

Then came their next mission in 2179 after a USCM force had been dispatched aboard the _USS Sulaco_ to the colony on LV-426 to eliminate a Xenomorph infestation or as some Marines liked to call them, 'bugs', had gone silent after 17 weeks of no contact.

The _Sephora_ had been dispatched with a battalion sized force and a full complement of surface bounce nuclear warheads to secure the situation once and for all.

Chris had gone over the data on these 'Xenomorphs' and just his luck, he was given info on the same alien species that killed his parents and wiped out the colony on LV-525.

The distress call from the _Sulaco_ had been sent by Corporal Dwayne Hicks, possibly the only surviving Marine of the 2nd Battalion along with a woman, a young girl, and a damaged synthetic. However, the _Sulaco_ had last been reported sighted over the prison planet Fiorina "Fury" 161, and several Marines were sent aboard to investigate after the _Sephora_ docked with the ship.

Captain Jeremy Cruz had assigned Chris and Winters to link up with Rhino 2-3 and 2-1, a Marine squad that O'Neal and Bella were a part of. Both Marines were going in with standard equipment, or in Chris's case, grab a shit ton of guns.

Before he had gone to hypersleep, Chris had been delving into genetic alteration tech. Granted, it had been in its early stages, however due to his technical expertise, he managed to perfect it as best he could. He didn't want to risk affecting his fellow Marines, so he used the serum on himself. The effects would only affect his eyes, granting him better eyesight, the ability to magnify what he was seeing, and, hopefully, allow him to see in different modes of sight such as night vision or ultra-violet. The results were successful however the blue eyes he had been born with bled over to a crimson red.

That day, he had been subjected to a whole lot of vampire puns but he ignored the taunts and kept his new eyes.

Chris also fashioned a wrist-mounted TACPAD on his left wrist. It provided information on his vitals, a map of the current area when downloaded, teammate vitals, and a handy hacking tool whenever he needed to bypass security doors.

He would also take a new prototype motion tracker that could magnetically attached to any Colonial Marine-issued weapon.

Unlike his friend Winter, Chris's M3 Patterned Personal Armor had been customized to his specifications with a standard armor pattern. The M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet given to him had a pair of military goggles placed on it. On the left side of the chest on his vest was a survival knife while on the right was a few extra grenades. A pouch belt filled with spare clips of ammo magazines wrapped around his waist. Pouches on his left and right legs. Drawn on the center of his vest was a skull and crossbones decal colored in black. A tally mark decal was painted on his left shoulder pad while on the right shoulder pad was a decal that had an image of a dead xenomorph.

Once he got his armor checked, he grabbed his personal M41A Pulse Rifle MK2, the successor of the MK1. While other Marines' Pulse Rifles were pretty standard, Chris's was anything but. For one, it had a custom paint job consisting of red accents alongside skull and sickle decals. He nicknamed it 'Red Reaper'. Another difference being the attachments. While it still used the U1 Grenade Launcher as an underslung attachment, it also had the M5 Extended Magazine for an extra 20 rounds instead of the 40 clip size the standard used. The coup de grace was the S6 Reflex Sight, a zero magnification holographic reflex sight with a consistently placed red dot for a more efficient target acquisition. He had debated on using a Magazine Accelerator but that would cost him too much ammo for such a rate of fire, he'd burn through the clips long before he could finish a mission.

Besides all of that, Winter and Chris managed to link up with O'Neal, who was attending to wounded Marines of Rhino 2-1. After that, they were tasked with locating missing members of Rhino 2-3 but found only one surviving Marine that had been cocooned to the wall, Keyes. Other Marines were either missing or dead from something that exploded from within their chests.

Keyes managed to convince both Chris and Winter to recover the flight-recorder though not without a fight from the Xenomorphs. Among the Marines of Rhino 2-3, Bella was the only Marine that was missing.

Having successfully retrieved the flight-recorder, the Marines regrouped with O'Neal and the remnants of 2-1 only to have to fight in a last stand while Keyes worked to get the blast doors open after he accidently threw a grenade near a pile of bugs. The Marines managed to survive and ran to the umbilical connecting both ships until Keyes suddenly began to spasm, a 'Chestburster' erupted from his chest as he cooked a grenade, destroying the umbilical and nearly killing his fellow Marines.

Winter, O'Neal, and Chris were now ordered to the cargo bay of the _Sulaco_ to open a way for Marines to land inside. Along the way, they found equipment with Weyland-Yutani markings that seemed to be researching the Xenomorphs. They even received communications of 2-3's surviving Marine, Private Bella. O'Neal even revealed to Winter about his and Bella's sexual fling much to Chris's amusement.

Fighting through the aliens on the ship, the three Marines managed to enter the cargo bay and vented any xenos that followed or tried to kill them. This gave Lieutenant Reid a chance land inside of the cargo bay in her Cheyenne.

However, their problems had only just began…

Immediately after landing, the Colonial Marines were under attack by human forces who had been revealed to be Weyland-Yutani PMCs. Not only that but the PMCs had activated the _Sulaco_ 's weapon systems to attack the _Sephora_. Ordered by Cruz, the Marines were tasked to advance up towards the bridge to disable the weapons before the _Sephora_ was destroyed. Further ahead, they encountered eggs that spawned 'Facehuggers' a form of parasite that liked to latch onto people's faces. The Marines had managed to link up with Bella and the four continued their mission to disable the weapons.

The odds were stacked against the Marines but with the help of the _Sephora_ 's onboard android, Bishop, they managed to get to the bridge and disabled the weapons but were too late. The damage was too great and now both ships were on an orbital course for Archean's surface.

Winter, Chris, O'Neal, and Bella fled down to the cargo bay where Cruz and Reid were waiting to evacuate from the crippled _Sulaco_. The Marines having to fight both Wey-Yu PMCs and Xenomorphs in order to escape. Once Raider 6-5 was able to leave the cargo bay, they were forced to descend towards the planet however the dropship rammed into a piece of debris, sending it on a crash course near the ruins of _Hadley's Hope_.

Chris, Winter, Cruz, Bishop, Bella, O'Neal, and Reid were the only survivors of their crash. Now forced to take refuge in the colony and use it as a temporary OPS center, all the while encountering Xenomorphs that were stalking them in the vents. Afterwards, Cruz had ordered all surviving Colonial Marines to regroup at Operations then sent Bella and Reid to a relay tower while Winter, Chris, and O'Neil set up motion sensors to monitor the perimeter.

After surviving an ambush, Cruz ordered the three Marines to rescue Reid and Bella after they didn't respond back. The Marines crossed through a Xenomorph-infested sewer to approach the elevator leading to the relay tower however Winter and Chris were attacked by a Xenomorph called the 'Raven'.

They both awoke subsequently cocooned in the Raven's lair and met the disfigured alien about to kill them only for it to leave. After freeing themselves, the two Marines managed to escape from the Raven's Hive and exited into the sewers where they were met with the corpse of one of the _Sulaco_ Marines, Private William Hudson.

While avoiding Boilers, the two Marines managed to link up with O'Neal but had to separate from each other once again. On their way to the elevator, the Raven chased after them, forcing Winter and Chris to weld doors behind them shut as they evaded the xeno and proceeded up on the elevator, meeting O'Neal once again who managed to retrieve their gear.

The three Marines regrouped with Bella and Reid then headed back to the Communication Tower where the four Marines held off Xenomorphs while Reid restored the uplink.

Once finished, the Raven appeared, chasing after the Marines and forcing them to separate. However, they managed to regroup once more. With the Raven hot on their heels, Winter piloted a Power Loader and used the machine to fight the disfigured xeno, ultimately killing it.

Afterwards, Bella and Reid had an argument after the pilot wanted to let O'Neal die after he was pursued by the Raven but he managed to convince Bella that it was Reid's decision.

Shortly after, the Marines used a truck to take them to the Weyland-Yutani base in order to save Bella from dying of the embryo inside of her after a Facehugger attached to her face back on the _Sulaco_. On foot, they fought their way across more aliens and tried to keep themselves from being spotted by PMC forces. They eventually managed to get past security and get inside the facility, finding a personnel manifest which they relayed the data back to Cruz however this alerted security. Wey-Yu forces began ambushing the team, which the team made through unharmed.

Along the way, Cruz informed the Marines of a USCM Marine from the _Sulaco_ had survived and was being held hostage by Weyland-Yutani. O'Neal wanted nothing to do about this but Bella made him promise to save the Marine's life.

The Marines managed to reach the labs, in which O'Neal took a surgeon captive, to begin operating on Bella. The Wey-Yu employee however explained that removing the chestburster would kill her. Bella and O'Neal said their goodbyes before the Marine died from the embryo that erupted from her chest, which O'Neal shot.

Cruz gave the three Marines their new mission to save the captured Marine fromt he _Sulaco_. Fighting more PMCs, an APC, and a few scientists that grabbed a gun. They managed to get past more Yutani forces after the Queen broke free, killing many scientists and more security forces. They force their way through Xenomorphs and PMCs, managing to rescue the captured Marine. However, Cruz revealed that he knew that Bella would perish and he knew who the captured Marine really is, much to O'Neal, Winter, and Chris's enragement.

The captured Marine was revealed to be in face, Corporal Dwayne Hicks, the only sole survivor left from the Sulaco. Hicks explained how he was held by Weyland-Yutani for months and his file being mistaken for KIA. Cruz revealed that Wey-Yu also had an FTL ship on the planet that could help evacuate the surviving Marines. Reid immediately reported two squads of Marines fleeing to _Hadley's Hope_ with Xenomorphs following right behind them.

While Reid and Hicks evaced to the APC, Chris and his team fought off the Xenomorphs while rescuing surviving Marines. The survivors began to head for the dropship that Reid was piloting, encountering heavy resistance from xenos, even a new breed of xeno called a Crusher but they managed to kill the beast and returned to the landing platform.

After dealing with the aliens, Cruz welcomed Hicks into the Sephora crew, however as Bishop asked Hicks's about his survival, the Corporal explained how he was brought out of cryo since he was the only ranking marine, but that the ship was on alert since Weyland-Yutani's PMCs boarded the _Sulaco_ illegally. They decided to save the story for later, now focused on taking the facility and getting an FTL ship in order to escape LV-426.

Soon all of the surviving Colonial Marines mounted a full-frontal assault on the Weyland-Yutani facility, fighting through an army of PMCs and Xenomorphs. They even had to avoid the Xenomorph Queen after it had been recaptured by Weyland-Yutani only to escape when Raider 6-8 took it down. They managed to reach the FTL ship but were too late, but they got on Reid's dropship to take the FTL ship.

As they took off, they managed to breach the hull of the ship's hangar and crash land inside, but Cruz was injured and too weak to carry on.

Just when they were cleared, the Queen secretly boarded with half of her brood on the ship.

When the Queen emerged, Winter and Chris had to lure her into a trap by manually setting a cargo launcher to shoot the alien from out of the ship. Eventually, they managed to do it, seemingly defeating the Queen.

The xeno survived and got back into the ship, facing the dropship Cruz was in. The Captain was about to sacrifice himself only for Chris to throw him out and take his place.

* * *

The grizzled war veteran landed on his back roughly then noticed the Sergeant entering the damaged Cheyenne. "Sergeant Alder, what the fuck are you doing!?" He shouted into his comms.

"Taking this bitch for a ride, sir." Chris replied, his fingers dancing on the console as the dropship began to start up. The Queen ramming her head crest against the windshield.

"Marine, I am ordering you to get the hell out of there!" Cruz exclaimed.

The young man grimaced. "Negative, sir, the Corp still needs you." His crimson eyes trailed over to his friends. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good hunting, kid." Hicks bid farewell to the young Marine.

"Godspeed, Sergeant." Reid saluted him.

"Give her hell, man." O'Neal looked away, accepting the fate of his fellow Marine.

Winter said nothing, his eyes wide with shock.

With a final smirk, Chris raised a fist. "Oorah to Ashes, Marines!" He yelled out the motto of the Colonial Marines.

"Oorah!" Winter, O'Neal, Hicks, and Cruz returned the battlecry.

Punching the throttle, Chris lurched in his seat as the dropship took off with the Queen grabbing a hold of the nose as she screeched in surprise. The alien hissed at the Marine. "You're coming with me, bitch. All the way on the express elevator to hell!"

He pilots the dropship straight to the ground, unaware of the fact of a strange wormhole opening in the earth as Chris and the Queen entered through it. The portal disappearing behind the Cheyenne as the FTL ship flew from LV-426's orbit.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the prologue, folks. Tell me what you think I should do when our Marine protagonist arrives on Remnant. Should he have all of the available weapons from the game as well as the legendaries? Should some of the characters in RWBY use one of the Colonial Marine firearms? Do you want pairings?**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticism, I will not tolerate any of that.**

 **Ignore my warning, I report you.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the first chapter of Black Remnant. A lot of you liked this story if the follows and favorites were of any indication. Anyways, some of you brought up a lot of good points and even tried to petition for an OC. I regret to inform you that only my OC will be present. Others that are Colonial Marines will be featured in flashbacks.**

 **Now while he will use all of the weapons from the game, he will only hold three at a time. I didn't want him to be overcome by all of his armaments.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Aliens or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Aliens: Black Remnant**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Remnant meet Ultimate Badass

* * *

 **Damaged Cheyenne [Raider 6-5]**

From outside the viewpoint of the dropship, Chris could make out a stream of colors. Strange, wasn't death supposed to involve a fiery explosion and unending pain? Because right now he feels pretty alive. Well, as alive one would be if they weren't staring at the black head crest of a Xenomorph Queen.

Said bitch was still hissing and snarling at the Marine. She definitely didn't like what the young man just did and silently cursed the human from within her mind.

"Well, bitch, looks like you and me ain't dead yet." Chris taunted the xeno with a smirk. "Wherever this freaky Star Wars thing is taking us, I hope it's somewhere I can crush your ass under this ship's weight."

The Queen, as always, screeched in retort at the Marine.

Eventually, the streams of colorful light disappeared to reveal the stars of space and a planet appeared in front of the disabled Cheyenne. It bore an almost exact resemblance to Earth however the land masses and continents seemed to cover most of the planet. Not only that but the moon was shattered.

"Holy shit…" Chris blanched, completely surprised by what was right in front of him then he felt the dropship shaking. "Fuck!" His hands gripped the controls, the hull shook furiously. "Well, knew this was gonna be a crash landing but I am seriously having second thoughts about getting near this planet."

The Cheyenne broke through the planet's atmosphere with relative ease, the Queen screeching all the way as the dropship passed over what looked to be a castle… a very big castle.

Smoke trailed behind the engines as Chris piloted the ship directly into a nearby forest. He couldn't risk injuring any indigenous species on the surface.

The alien queen released her grip on the dropship, falling into the sea of green below while the dropship crashed into the ground with Chris hitting the dashboard of the Cheyenne roughly, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

Headmaster Ozpin sat in his office drinking his usual mug of Vale-brewed coffee. The starry night and shattered moon filled the sky as the silver-haired man gazed out at the Emerald Forest. The first-years would be taking their initiation in the morning, including Ruby Rose, a young girl who skipped two years but had so much potential.

His old friend and coworker, Glynda Goodwitch was finishing up paperwork for the new year in Beacon Academy for the hunters and huntresses-in-training. However, that was not the only thing she was finishing up…

"Professor Ozpin, you might want to look at this." The blonde-haired woman brought up a handheld which revealed a video of a smoking crater in the forest.

"So something really did fall from the sky." The Headmaster grinned slightly with intrigue. "How interesting."

"Shall I investigate?" Glynda asked, ready to assist.

Ozpin dismissed it. "No, I have a feeling that whatever crashed in the forest will provide us something… unexpected."

Sighing, the witch pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. She always expected this sort of cryptic messaging from her boss. "Very well."

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

After her rough landing, the Queen stood on her haunches albeit shakily. The host that had driven the flying machine nearly killed them both. Her strong sense of smell detected the scent of smoke. It would seem the machine the host was in had crashed not too far from her position.

Growling and filled with the need for revenge, the Queen advanced towards the wrecked contraption. Her chances at vengeance against the hosts that hurt her children and forced her to bear them her eggs had been ruined by the intervention of the two hosts garbed in green but she remembered their faces. One with its name printed on its chest, her sense of sight could never forget the one who forced her from the ship. 'Winter' was the host's name. The other host, young as it may be, had a certain ferocity to it like some form of monster in white flesh with eyes that burned red like fire and blood. Regardless, she would have her revenge on the host even if it was the only thing that could saite her anger.

Once the Queen arrived at the crash site of the flying machine, she stomped over to the glass shield that protected the host. Her senses tried to detect movement but felt nothing so either the host had escaped from the vessel or it had died from the impact. Despite this, she decided to check inside.

She could _see_ it lying against the strange machines with nary a twitch of its finger. It was hard to determine if the host was breathing or not due to its strange metal vest but she could detect and smell the flow of blood that pooled near its head.

Her chance at vengeance denied once more, the Queen roared angrily into the open air and left the ruined flying machine. She needed somewhere to hide until she could build a new Hive. Left with little choice, the large alien stalked her way into the forest with her exoskeleton masking her with the ever present darkness.

After trekking for a good few kilometers, she detected a cave perfect for her to rest. The Queen had felt the sudden movements of dozens of different hosts far from her but she was too exhausted to care about them at the moment. Trudging inside, she reached the far end and curled up for warmth. A soft whimper escaping her throat at the thought of her many children far away from her. She could not sense their presence or their minds. It was frightening and disheartening for the Queen as she realized that her old Hive may in fact be crying out in despair for their missing mother.

It was all that host's fault… It took her away from her children and even tried to kill her. A shame it was dead, she would've made the host suffer before granting it a painful end.

With sorrow in her heart, the Queen slumbered in her new 'home'.

* * *

 **Raider 6-5 [Disabled]**

Crimson eyes weakly opened as Chris sat up in the pilot's seat, a trickle of flood flowing from his forehead. Groaning, the Marine placed his gloved hand on the wound.

"Damn…" He growled. The moment he stood up to his feet, a sense of vertigo almost had the Marine double over.

Bleeding from the head means he either has a scratch or a concussion and this was not the sort of situation he needed such an injury at the moment. Reaching into one of the pouches on his belt, he removed a small medical kit for quick healing. Chris took off his helmet and slapped a medical patch onto the cut on his forehead. His black hair already sticky with his blood.

The Marine checked outside the viewport of the dropship but it was face down in the dirt. With no choice but to leave, Chris entered the back of the transport and found several crates filled with weapons issued to the Colonial Marines and the Weyland-Yutani PMCs. The Sergeant couldn't take all of them with him so he settled for his custom Pulse Rifle, an M4A3 Service Pistol, and Hicks's Shotgun. He also took with him several different grenades. M40 HEDP Grenades, U4 Firebombs, and G2 Electroshock Grenades or as some Marines liked to call it the 'Sonic Electronic Ball Breaker'.

The Service Pistol he carried on his person was custom as well just like his Pulse Rifle. It consisted of a Laser Targeting System and A27 High Velocity Rounds. It fired M901 ammunition instead of the 9mm Ball since the M901 had more penetrating power. It also had a custom paint job consisting of a gold pattern alongside custom engravings that Chris named 'Money Maker'.

Locked and loaded, the Marine reattached his helmet and opened the door, revealing thin blades of green grass below. The air smelt just like home. A feeling of dread welling up in his chest as Chris thought back to his homeworld. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the young man dropped from the ship and scanned his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of forest.

"Great, out of the frying pan and into the fucking fire." Chris grimaced. He needed to find civilization. Maybe if he could get a transport vehicle, he could come back to the Cheyenne's wreckage and salvage anything of worth.

With this in mind, Chris set off into the forest. Keeping his gun trained on every shadow around him while checking his motion tracker. He didn't survive the events before he tried to kill the queen by lowering his guard.

 _Ping_

Movement… Great…

"Just another day in the Corp." The Marine cocked his Pulse Rifle and advanced deeper into the forest.

* * *

 **Cave**

The Queen awoke from her slumber after sensing several new hosts entering the forest. She believed that since there were more hosts, she could expand her Hive.

Focused on her new goal, the Queen set about to create her new Hive. In order to do that however, she needed a few children to help construct it. Lucky for her, the forest had hundreds of potential hosts, much more than the amount her old Hive once used. The large alien set about to lay her eggs in the cave.

Normally, the Queen would construct an egg sac to make it easier for delivery. However, she had not the time nor the patience to create a new one, and she was practically by her lonesome. She would not survive in the forest if any hosts found her and attacked her in numbers. The Xenomorph proceeded to lay eggs as any normal animal would despite the pain. For almost half an hour, she had completed her task and managed to lay about five eggs.

Her strength to move had left the Queen feeling 'weak in the knees', so to speak. She once more curled up to rest. In a matter of hours, her children will be born from the new hosts of this world. She could hardly wait for it.

Until then, darkness encroached upon her for slumber…

* * *

 **With Chris**

After passing another grove, the Colonial Marine checked the sky, noting how the sun was shining brightly almost like the one back on Earth. It was quite nostalgic but if Chris wanted to get home, he needed to continue onward, find some way to transport the dropship wreckage out of the forest then repair it with proper tools.

 _Ping… Ping…_

Movement, coming right for him in front. Ten meters and closing.

The Marine readied his Pulse Rifle as the unknown drew closer then emerged from the bushes. It looked to be a large black bear with a strange bone-like mask on its face with glowing red eyes and markings. Oh, and there was also the fact that it was trying to kill him.

"The hell are you supposed to be? Yogi Bear's cousin?" Chris joked only to roll out of the way from a swiping paw aimed at his head. "Well, no need to throw a fit."

The bear growled, swiping its paws once more at the Marine. Due to its size and bulk, it gave the human an easier time to dodge the slow strikes. Bringing up his Pulse Rifle, Chris fired the 10x24mm Caseless explosive-tipped rounds into the creature's black flesh. The effects reduced the entire chest cavity into a fine yet bloody hole.

The bear fell to the ground with a weak groan, bleeding out from its wound.

"Sorry, pal, don't have time to put you out of your misery." Chris muttered, checking his ammo counter. It read that he had 47 rounds left in his current magazine. If there were more of these hostile animals then he'd have no trouble surviving so long as he doesn't get cocky. Checking the dying bear, he could see the pure unadulterated hatred in those blazing red eyes. Whatever it was, it definitely did not like him.

Dismissing the beast, the Marine continued on his current task to find civilization.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliffs**

Glynda had questioned many things about the headmaster but launching first-years into the forest via catapult was downright insanity. The hint of amusement she found on Ozpin's face proved he had a strange sense of humor.

Even the fact that he allowed a fifteen year old girl with naive dreams of being a hero, he had never led her astray so far. So Glynda would follow her leader's orders to the letter even if it meant that his methods would be questionable.

Looking through the datapad in her hands, the professor scanned the images from the hidden cameras placed in the forest. Each view revealing the many first-years fighting their way to the temple where Ozpin had placed the yearly relics. However, while cycling through the camera views, she noticed an unknown strolling in the forest, armed to the teeth.

From what she could see, it was a young man wearing strange green camouflage armor with olive-drab clothes underneath. He almost looked like a soldier on patrol. In his hands was a gun she had never seen before, for one, it looked to be a bit too blocky but it seemed to be effective as well. The red-black colors contrasting with the green armor.

"Professor Ozpin, you may want to look at this." She handed the handheld over to the headmaster, who looked at the images of the young man wandering in the woods. An expression of intrigue appearing on his face.

"Interesting…" Ozpin sipped his coffee once more. Seems this initiation would prove to be interesting after all.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Many would think that someone lost on an unknown planet with hostile alien elements while armed with enough firepower to take on an Army platoon had to be insane. Well, they'd sort of be correct…

"Fucking demon pig." Chris growled, ripping his knife from out of the skull from his latest kill. A black boar with the same type of mask as the bear.

The young Marine had been walking through the forest for almost half an hour and while it was uneventful, except for the killer masked bear, he was seriously starting to get hungry. He hadn't eaten since before the Sephora had been destroyed.

God, he could use a drink right about now…

Something else caught his attention. His ears still rung from the vibrations of his Pulse Rifle but he knew those sounds.

Gunfire… and it was close…

Quickly cleaning his knife, Chris took off in the direction of the shots fired. Whoever was out here could probably help him with his situation but if they were dangerous… Well, he wasn't a trained Marine for nothing.

He could heat the shots growing louder with every step. Whoever was out in this godforsaken forest was putting up a fight.

Once he made it to a clearing, Chris could make out a complete utter shitshow…

Eight teenagers, two boys and six girls (all of them being rather cute and beautiful), were fighting what he could make out to be a giant black bird and a giant scorpion with the same bone white masks along with red markings and eyes. All eight of the teens were dressed in colorful clothes of red, white, yellow, pink, green, brown, gold, and black. They even had strange weapons straight from a fantasy novel. Their eyes were all different colored as well. Some notable as being silver, magenta, lilac, yellow, and varying shades of blue.

"What the fuck?" The Marine exclaimed loudly, drawing attention to himself from the two giant creatures and the eight teens.

The scorpion screeched and lashed out with one of its pincers at the Marine, who quickly rolled out of the way to avoid being skewered then retaliated by pumping the underslung grenade launcher and watched as the explosive blew off part of its face. The arachnid roared in pain as bits of bone and blood erupted from the side of its face.

"You wanna try again fuck face?" Chris taunted the beast, bringing his Pulse Rifle up to aim at the scorpion's head.

"Wait, that thing is too tough!" One of the teens, a smaller girl with dark hair tinted red called out. She seemed to be the youngest and held a… large scythe.

"Not tough enough it seems." The Marine deadpanned while priming a firebomb then tossed it beneath the scorpion's body, igniting a small pond of flames that sent it scurrying back in fright.

The giant bird screeched loudly, circling around them waiting for a quick meal. The Marine quickly marched over to the teenagers.

"Okay, kids, I have no idea why you are here, what's happening, or even have the time to explain who I am. Just start running now." Chris ordered them.

The teens, albeit suspiciously, nodded in understanding and took off running. The Marine followed after them but out of the corner of his eye he could make out chess pieces on a pedestal.

Ignoring it, the young man followed the eight away from the monsters only to find that they were running towards what could be a large temple.

"Why the hell are we running that way!?" Chris exclaimed angrily. Were these kids trying to get themselves killed?

The Marine didn't really have time to get an answer especially when the giant scorpion emerged from the forest, obviously still pissed off about a chunk of its face being blown off.

Not the best time for the Sergeant…

"Oh, man, run!" The blonde boy shouted as the eight teens plus the Marine ran toward the castle.

The green-garbed Asian told his pink girlfriend something. The next thing that Chris caught was the redhead vaulting over feathers, yes feathers, then brought out some kind of grenade launcher and fired them at the giant bird that exploded with pink smoke.

"The hell kinda fantasy world did I land in!?" The red-eyed Sergeant yelled before taking cover behind a pillar just as the scorpion passed him and charged after the eight teens.

After Pink had finished providing cover fire, the scorpion was about to scoop her up in its pincers until Black and Green slashed it across the face.

The others fled across a bridge while the hot Amazon fired an old 20th century rifle to provide cover fire for the other teens.

What happened next looked like something straight from a video game or one of those Japanese cartoons. Anime! Yeah, that's what they were called! Four of the girls fought against the giant killer bird while the remaining two girls and the two boys fought the scorpion with the blasted face.

Now that Chris got a good look at them, he could make out the weapons they wielded. A sniper-scythe, a rapier, a katana-pistol and cleaver-sheath combo, shotgun gauntlets, a sword and shield, a transforming xiphos and shield, a warhammer-grenade launcher, and twin modded pistols with blade handguards.

Overall, it's like he died and went to nerd heaven. But first and foremost, before he's an engineer, he's a marine.

While the kids were busy fighting the humongous killer animals, the sergeant's motion tracker began to act up. It was coming up fast behind him.

Six meters…

Five…

Four…

Three…

He turned on his heel, lowering to a crouch to aim his Pulse Rifle into the woodlands. A large black mass slammed into him, sending the Colonial Marine sprawling into the open field. His scarlet gaze laid upon his enemy, a large black gorilla with bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like armor. A red pattern or symbol resembling an eye was present on its back. It also appeared to have some of its skin 'burnt' with an internal red glow visible within where it was thinnest. Like the other black creatures, it had a bone-like mask on its face with blood red eyes that glared into Chris's soul.

"Well shit, I didn't know Donkey Kong was in this as well." The sergeant quipped as the monster roared furiously then slammed its hands down to crush the young man, who narrowly avoided the impact crater that could have been his guts. "Geez, none of you guys has any sense of humor."

The gorilla started to beat its chest, issuing a challenge to the marine.

A dark smirk appeared on Alder's face. "You wanna go, Tarzan? Alright, let's go!" He swapped his custom Pulse Rifle for Hick's Shotgun, pumping a round in the chamber then fired at the beast. The buckshot hitting the bone plates on its chest, cracking the armor a bit. The action only served to anger the gorilla as it roared ferociously at Chris.

"Hmm, seems I've got to get close." The marine muttered, pumping his shotgun again as the spent casing dropped to the earth. He took off in a sprint at the hulking creature as it raised its fists in an effort to crush the young man into a bloody pulp. Before the blow could smash his head in, Chris stepped to the side just as the earth-shattering strike cracked the ground. "Gotcha!" The sergeant leaped onto the gorilla's back, holding on tightly as it tried to shake him off. Taking aim at the back of its head, Chris pulled the trigger. A loud bang rang in his ears as a spray of blood and grey matter splashed in his face.

With a grimace, the young marine whipped the grizzle off his face but it slightly smeared some of the blood on his pale skin.

Jumping off from the headless corpse of the gorilla. It wasn't really that tough. Strange how such violent animals could be easily killed with a simple shotgun shell. Reloading his weapons, the marine glanced back to see that the teens had beaten the monsters from before.

"Weird kids…" He muttered just as he checked his motion tracker on his Pulse Rifle. Doesn't seem like there was any problem at the moment.

 _Ping_

Movement? But where?

It came too late. Before Chris knew it, a razor-sharp claw slashed at his torso, cutting into his chest piece and the pale flesh beneath. A spray of crimson blood splashed onto the green earth.

Scarlet red eyes widen in shock. Excruciating pain flared in his body as he collapsed on his back. He needed to stay alive before he went into shock. His gaze landed on the one responsible for his injury. It was a black werewolf with the same bone mask and red eyes. It snarled at him, ready to devour its prey.

Not like this… Not like this!

Just before he blacked out, a brief sound of flesh being sliced entered his ears.

After that came darkness…

* * *

 **Xenomorph Cave**

The Queen awoke to several new minds touching her own. She could feel her new children surround her large form. The Xenomorph Queen glanced down at the five new warriors only there seemed to be something different about them. For one, their head crests bone had white masks with scarlet red markings running along their heads. She could feel a certain darkness within their minds but at the same time the Queen felt the childish need for their mother.

She crooned, greeting her new children affectionately as they swarmed her. The five aliens hiss softly at their mother, awaiting her commands.

The Queen sent three of her children to bring in more hosts to build the hive. The remaining two remained behind to defend their queen.

The queen herself began to create a new egg sac. Noticing this, the two xenomorphs worked to build a new structure to hold their mother and queen. Within hours, their new hive was built and future children would soon be born by the newly acquired hosts.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy - Medical Office**

A soft groan escaped Sergeant Alder's lips as he slowly started to wake up. His sides ached and his chest hurt like hell. It was like he fought off several bears blindfolded then got hit straight on by a collection of razor blades.

Opening his eyes, the crimson orbs scanned his current surroundings. An all-white room with medical equipment stationed on counters, cupboards, and carts. Looking down, the marine found that his armor as well as his shirt and boots were removed. An IV had been attached to his right arm which was hooked to a heart monitor. The worse thing he saw were the numerous medical wrappings around his torso. His weapons and equipment were also missing as well.

After checking his current condition, a logical question voiced itself. "Where the hell am I?" He wondered aloud.

Then, a voice Chris had never heard before spoke, "I believe I can answer that." Quickly turning towards the source, the marine was met with a middle-aged man with gray hair, almond eyes, and light skin. He wore a black dress jacket and pants with a green scarf around his neck along with black business shoes. Resting on the bridge of his nose were a pair of black-rimmed glasses. In one hand, he carried a walking cane while in the other he held a mug filled with what Chris could think of was coffee.

The sergeant narrowed his scarlet eyes at the newcomer. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy." The man introduced himself. "And who would you be, young man?"

His instincts told him that the man in front of him wasn't threatening but that didn't mean he trusted him. From what he could gather, this 'Ozpin' was looking for information but the marine was only gonna give him a select few words. "Chris Alder, Sergeant First Class of the United States Colonial Marines in the 118th Battalion. Serial Number: A01/TQ6.0.89241E7." He replied.

"Hmm, so that's what that acronym stands for. I apologize but I've never heard of this 'United States Colonial Marines' before." Ozpin stated.

"Huh, wouldn't think so since this must be a colony world but even they know about Earth's Colonial Marines." Chris remarked.

"Earth?" The grey-haired man raised a brow at the young man. "What is that?"

The marine looked at Ozpin as if he grew a second head. "The fuck you mean? Every human in the galaxy knows about the planet Earth! It's where we were all born."

"I'm sorry but this is Remnant, not Earth." The professor stated.

"Bullshit! Next thing you're gonna tell me is that you don't have the means to travel in space." Chris glared at the older man hard.

Seeing the silent answer from Ozpin, the sergeant's worst fear came to be realized. He was stuck on some backwater planet almost a century behind Earth. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Of all the places to crash land, I end up on some shit planet with ass-end technology."

"Begging your pardon, Sergeant, but this is my home." Ozpin spoke calmly.

"Sorry, I'm a bit angry right now." Suddenly, Chris realized something. "Shit, the dropship! I've gotta get my equipment out of there!"

"I take it this vessel is the one that brought you to Remnant?" The professor asked.

"Yeah, not only that but I couldn't find the body of the bitch I was trying to kill." The sergeant answered.

Ozpin looked at Chris with a raised brow. "Who are you talking about?"

Seeing no other choice, the marine explained the events of what happened with his unit at LV-426. The Sulaco, the Sephora's destruction, the war with Wey-Yu, the xenomorphs, and Chris's self-sacrifice to kill the queen.

Ozpin took all this information in, a grim expression plastered on his face. "From your description, these 'xenomorphs' sound quite the fearsome enemy."

"Believe me, I have the scars to prove it." Chris growled lowly, remembering the times a xeno almost killed him and his teammates.

"Well, I'm sure the Grimm will deal with them." The professor stated.

"Grimm? Is that what you call those black animals?" The sergeant questioned. "Because if that's your best defense, your expectations are severely low."

"Are they really that dangerous?" Ozpin asked, sipping his mug.

"These aliens are parasites. You think these 'Grimm' can beat them? No, this world's a whole collection of hosts for the Queen and her hive." Chris replied bitterly.

Ozpin thought this over. It was definitely a dangerous situation and it seems the only expert on dealing with such creatures is the young man in front of him. "Well then, would you care to learn about the world of Remnant?"

Nodding, Chris was given a crash course explanation about the planet, the four kingdoms, combat schools, the Faunus, the White Fang, Dust, Aura, Hunters and Huntresses, and even more info on the Grimm.

Everything that he heard sounded like problems from the 21st Century on Earth except without the demonic monsters trying to kill everyone. But one question still remained, "Why are you telling me all this?" The sergeant asked.

"Well, my students are being trained to fight Grimm but since you are an expert in combatting these 'Xenomorphs', I want to ask if you would like to be an instructor here at my school."

"What are the perks?" The marine folded his arms.

"You'll receive free room and board along with three meals a day. You'll also have the occasional paycheck as well to use in whatever free time you have." The professor replied. "In return, you will teach my students the training in which you were given from your home planet and how to combat your alien foes."

"Hmm, sounds like another day in the Corp. Alright, I'll take the job but on a few conditions." Chris brought up his index finger to count off. "One: You will not question how I teach your students. What I've learned is not for those who're too soft to get their hands dirty," He brought up his middle finger. "Two: I need a retrieval team to assist me in recovering my crashed ship and all its equipment inside. Under no circumstances is anything to be taken. If I find even a single bullet gone, I will personally hunt whoever has it down and tear their heads off." He brought up his ring finger. "Third and final: I need a drink."

While the last condition was quite strange, Ozpin accepted the terms regardless. Although, he'd have to remind students not to take anything from the new teacher. "Very well, I understand. Welcome to Beacon Academy, Mr. Alder."

"Please, refer to me as either Sergeant or Chris. Mr. Alder makes me feel old." Chris joked. "Anyways, I want my gear back."

"Your armor and weapons will be brought to you later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have teams to form." Ozpin turned to leave before he stopped. "Oh yes, eight of my students brought you here after you were wounded by a Beowolf. They were quite worried about you."

"Well, tell them that I'm fine." Chris replied.

"I believe you can tell them yourself. After all, they've been waiting and listening outside since I've come in." The professor grinned rather slyly.

"Wait, what?" The black-haired young man blinked in surprise just as Ozpin opened the door, letting a group of teens drop to the floor in a comical heap.

"I'll leave you kids be for now." Ozpin grinned, exiting the medical bay.

Once the eight teenagers stood up straight, Chris could make out the boys and girls quite easily. "So who are all of you?" He questioned aloud.

The youngest out of the group, the girl with the red cloak decided to answer the marine's question enthusiastically. "My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose." She hugs the buxom blonde next to her. "And this is my big sister, Yang."

"Uh…" The sergeant looked between the two color-corrected girls with a raised brow.

"We're half sisters." Yang stated. "The name's Yang Xiao Long by the way."

"Oh," Chris nodded in understanding.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." The white-haired girl in the dress introduced herself.

"No fucking idea what you're talking about, kid." The marine deadpanned much to Weiss's annoyance.

"Blake Belladonna." The black haired girl with the bow spoke bluntly. Not the conversationalist… Good, they'll get along swell.

"Charmed." Sergeant Alder nodded at the girl.

"The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue and the ladies love it." The blonde boy with the white chest piece grinned proudly much to the amusement of the two redheads next to him.

"Right, and I'm President-fucking-Trump." Chris rolled his eyes with a sarcastic snark in his tone.

"Who?" Ruby asked with an innocent tilt of her head.

"Nobody important." The crimson-eyed man replied. His gaze landed on the ever-smiling redheaded Amazon.

"Oh, I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced herself with a friendly grin. "It's nice to meet you."

"Right back at you, ma'am." Chris nodded then backed up when the other redhead appeared in front of him like lightning. "The fuck!?"

"Hi!I'mNora, ?Ilikepancakes!Areyouavampire?Areyousingle?Areyouanalien?" The hyperactive girl fired off question after question, it was starting to give the sergeant a migraine.

"Nora!" The green-garbed boy exclaimed, drawing the girl's attention. "I think you're speaking a little too fast for him."

"Sorry," The hyperactive redhead apologized with a bright smile on her face. "The name's Nora Valkyrie. If you try and steal my pancakes, I'll break your legs."

The way she said it was as if she had done it hundreds of times. It was scary just to think about it.

"Lie Ren." The black-haired boy with magenta eyes nodded in the marine's direction, who returned the gesture.

"Well, since you've all introduced yourselves to me, I suppose I should return it." Chris sat up enough to get comfortable, allowing the girls to get a better look at his face and bandaged chest. "Sergeant First Class Chris Alder of the United States Colonial Marines at your service."

"Colonial Marines?" Jaune repeated, wondering what the term meant.

"Basically, I'm a badass soldier that kills and serves his country for a living." The marine replied.

"Oh, like a Hunter!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"I guess you could think of it that way…" The young man muttered.

"So handsome, what were you doing out there in the forest?" Yang half flirted/half asked with a saucy grin.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chris shrugged. "But apparently, I'm going to be a teacher in Beacon Academy."

"Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm nineteen." The sergeant deadpanned.

This surprised the eight teenagers. This young man was two (four in Ruby's case) years their senior. Meaning he had more experience in combat than all of them combined.

Yang whistled appreciatively. "Well, mama likes her new instructor _very_ much." Her lilac eyes lingered a bit too long on the marine's chiseled bare torso.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Chris joked with a small grin.

"Maybe I will," Yang smirked slyly.

"I don't see you doing it." He smirked in return.

"Yang, stop it already!" Ruby whined, pulling her older sister's arm. "You're embarrassing me in front of our new cool teacher!"

"Sorry, little sis." The buxom blonde rubbed the back of her head. "Couldn't help myself."

Chris laughed at the sisterly affection between the two only to groan in pain due to his bruised ribs. "Ouch!" He hissed.

"We should leave the sergeant to rest now." Blake suggested.

"I agree." Ren added his own opinion as well.

Ruby pouted, wanting to chat more with her new friend but reluctantly agreed as well. She cast her silver gaze at Chris one last time. "Get better soon." She smiled at him cheerfully.

"I'll try not to die yet." He jested, laying back on the medical bed.

One by one, the eight teens left the med bay. Once they were gone, the marine was left all by himself. He stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression. "From one world to another…" He sighed. "Just another day in the goddamn Corp."

With nothing left to keep him occupied, Chris drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter and I hope you all look forward to the next one. Apologizes if you thought I had abandoned this fic because I haven't. I was dealing with life problems which are slowly becoming more and more difficult day after every damn day.**

 **Anyways, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms because I won't tolerate that shit.**

 **You ignore the warning and I report your ass.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the second chapter of Black Remnant. I'm seeing a lot of love for this story and I'm quite pleased if the favorites and follows are of any indication.**

 **Still wondering what you guys want for pairings because I'm still deciding at the moment.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Aliens or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Aliens: Black Remnant**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Beacon's New Instructor

* * *

 **Beacon Academy - Chris's Quarters**

Sergeant Alder awoke from his one-person bed in his new living quarters. After he had checked out of the infirmary, his new co-worker, Glynda Goodwitch if he recalled, a rather sexy blonde woman had shown him to his place of residence. And as much as his hormonal side wanted to get into her panties, he knew from experience that dating in a work environment might be a bad idea as evident by his friends, O'Neal and Bella.

His room seemed to be rather simple with his bed, a dresser, a desk and chair, and a locker for his armor and weapons. He didn't really have any clothes nor did he bring any so he had to wear his BDUs as his main outfit and he only has to sleep in his boxers.

Today was the day that he began his teaching job so he might as well make himself look presentable. Chris took a quick hot shower. God, it's been so long since he's actually had running water touch his skin. Anyways, after he finished washing and drying off, the marine brushed his teeth and took his survival knife to give himself a quick but careful shave. Once done, he put on his olive-drab shirt, camo pants, his boots, and his gloves. He kept his pistol in the holster on his right hip just in case.

After all, he is dealing with teenagers. Teenagers armed to the teeth with swords, guns, and hybrid weapons. Yep, totally gonna be a great day.

 _Grrrrrr_

But first, he needed food and the best place to get it would be Beacon's mess hall.

* * *

 **Cafeteria - 20 Minutes Later**

Having to find the damn place was a pain in the ass or it would've been had he not used his TACPAD to hack into the network and downloaded a map of Beacon Academy.

Seriously, this planet's network security is complete garbage. Anyone could hack it.

…

Now there's a thought that could lead to disaster.

Still, Chris is in a school filled with hormonal teenagers; civilians. He never hung out in any joint with non-military personnel without any of his squadmates joining him. The sergeant felt like a foreigner on an alien planet. And coming from him, that's saying something.

Releasing a breath he didn't think he held in, the marine entered the cafeteria. Almost immediately, his ears were assaulted by the sound of mindless chatter from kids below his age as they sat around at tables eating food that definitely looked relative to Earth's own cuisine.

Shrugging, the black-haired young man grabbed a tray then took anything that looked good. And by 'good', he grabbed everything laid out on plates and piled them onto the tray.

After which, he tried to find himself an empty seat but found none. However, it would seem that luck was on his side.

"Hey, over here!" A familiar red-cloaked girl waved her hand, getting the marine's attention.

Finding a group he was more familiar with, the young man marched over to the eight kids and sat down at the far end by Ren. "Thanks for the help. I don't really hang out with civilians all that much."

"You in the military?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Something like that." Chris answered.

Blake, the gloomy looking girl, munched on a tuna sandwich. "Are you from Atlas?"

"Atlas?" The sergeant raised a brow. "No, I'm from California."

"Where's that?" Ruby asked innocently.

"On my homeworld: Earth." Chris answered bluntly as he dug into a plate of steak and eggs.

This surprised the group however the first to voice their complaint happened to be the heiress of the two teams. "Impossible! There's no such thing as other worlds!" Weiss argued.

"Well, you're wrong, little girl. There are other planets out there among the stars. Mankind colonized many different worlds throughout the galaxy. Earth is the original home planet of humanity." The marine explained. "No idea why you all think this backwater planet is the birthplace of mankind but I don't judge."

"Backwater?" Jaune raised a brow, obviously unsure of how to respond to that. "How are we back-watered?"

"The amount of technology is pretty lackluster at best on this world. Makes a prison planet look better than this place." Chris grabbed a carton of milk and took a swig, washing his mouth.

"Wait, all you've talked about was humanity. What about Faunus?" Blake looked curious about the soldier.

"Faunus…" The sergeant tasted the word like it was a piece of candy. "Those are the people with animal parts, right?" Seeing the amber-eyed girl nod, Chris continued. "Nope, never seen them anywhere. My guess is whatever happened on Remnant must have altered a few humans' DNA with animal DNA. That's all I've got anyways. I've never been one to look at all the facts."

Blake contemplated this information. She had been trained to see through lies and deception but this man wasn't lying in the slightest. Every word he spoke was the honest truth so that brought the question… Why is he here?

"Um, Mr. Alder, you say you're a soldier and you come from another world. What military are you even from?" Pyrrha asked the general question.

"United States Colonial Marines. I don't know much about Atlas but I guarantee you that regular soldiers have got nothing on a marine." Chris smirked, proud of his job and the Corp.

"What's so special about 'Colonial Marines'?" Weiss folded her arms, seemingly not impressed.

"Well, we're trained to be the best of the best. The real mean motherfuckers that takes shit from no one." The black-haired man rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a tattoo his squadmates pressured him to get. It had the USCM logo along with a phrase beneath it that read 'Semper Fi'. "Depending on the battalion, we get enough armaments to light up a single army platoon and that's only for one marine."

Ruby's eyes sparkled with the idea of so many different types of weaponry. She wondered if all of them were just guns or if they had a special mecha-shift function.

"And?" Ren spoke in his usual monotonous voice while drinking a mug of black coffee.

"Well, I don't know what you kids do here or whatever hunters or huntresses believe in but we get paid to do our jobs." Chris munched on a piece of toast with grape jelly spread on top. "Before you ask, everything we do is classified."

"I've been hearing that you're gonna be our new teacher. Is that true?" Yang looked hard into the marine's crimson red eyes; her cocky grin spread across her lovely face.

"Yeah." He nodded, finishing up his meal by drinking a glass of orange juice. "Excuse me, I've got to get to my new classroom." The young man stood up from his seat, carrying his tray and the empty plates over to a cleaning lady, who took the dishes and bid him farewell.

Team RWBY and JNPR watched as the subject of interest left the cafeteria.

"You guys believe him?" Jaune broke the ice, looking at his friends.

Nora being the boisterous ball of energy that she is decided to voice her reason. "I think he's awesome! He's gotta be like this ultimate grade-A super soldier that kicks butt like an action hero! Like Spruce Willis!" She grinned widely.

"Nora…" Ren shook his head, a thin line of amusement appearing on the boy's face.

"He's definitely something." Blake added her opinion of the sergeant.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" Yang wondered aloud.

"Yang, that's just disturbing! He's going to be our new instructor for Oum's sake!" Weiss chided at the buxom blonde.

"Doesn't mean mama can't enjoy what she sees~" Yang smirked after getting a good view of the marine's ass. "And she definitely _likes_ what she sees."

"Eww!" Ruby stuck her tongue out in disgust. She had no idea why Yang liked kissing boys. It's gross!

"He's an interesting individual." Pyrrha nodded. Being trained at a young age, she could tell the makings of a warrior and the young man was most definitely a great one. However, she also saw something in his eyes; a sort of exhaustion and coldness that sent a slight shiver up her spine. He talked about his military branch like it was the greatest thing that happened to him yet there was a tinge of regret and emotional pain. Chris had seen death, he smelt of death, he walked with death, and he had caused death. The marine was a veteran of many terrible things, even war. The Mistral Champion had a feeling that the sergeant had shed a great amount of blood but she didn't voice it.

"We should probably get going. Lunch will end soon." Blake stated, finishing up her sandwich then drinking the bottle of water she had on her.

The others nodded, gathering their empty trays and dishes then marched off to deliver them to the cleaning ladies.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest - 2 Hours Later**

Chris would never admit it but being a high-ranking soldier sucked. It came with a lot of responsibilities such as leading a squad of marines, issuing orders, and trying to keep those soldiers alive. Most of the time, he'd get lucky and his squad would only get minor injuries at best before the incident on the Sulaco, the Sephora, and then LV-426. Many of the marines that he served with had been killed either by Wey-Yu or the xenomorphs.

Still, it came as a great comfort for him when two 'Bulldogs' with steel tethers were tied around the tail and nose of the Cheyenne. Chris managed to convince Ozpin to lend him assistance in gathering the remains of his ship as well as the cargo inside. Behind him in the back of a pickup truck were the crates filled with all the weapons, armor, and equipment that he carried onto Raider 6-5 just before he and his Marines assaulted the FTL ship.

A small barely noticeable grin was seen on his face. The young man could use the firepower against anything that came his way even the alien bitch if she survived the crash. However… it was pretty concerning. What if she did survive? If that were to happen then this planet would soon be another hive for the xeno queen and her brood.

Not on his watch…

Chris checked his TACPAD and found that his class would soon begin. With nothing left to do, the sergeant entered the truck and drove back towards Beacon Academy as the two Bulldogs flew behind him carrying the damaged dropship.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Queen's Chambers**

She awoke to the sound of three new children crying out as they emerged from their hosts. The queen had been pleased that in such a short time, she had over a dozen children working and guarding their new home.

Her mind reached out to touch the three newborns' minds, soothing their cries and cooing at them as any mother would for their child.

" _Mother,"_ The voice of one of her many daughters telepathically spoke, drawing the queen's attention at an approaching warrior with a unique avian-like bone mask on its face.

" _What is it, my child?"_ The Queen asked, wondering what the warrior needed to interrupt her matron stage.

" _I bring news about new hosts! A whole hive full of them."_ The warrior bristled almost as if she had found something else. _"I've also discovered that the host you've told us about has survived the destruction of its flying machine."_

Hearing this, the matriarch of the hive growled lowly. So the host had survived after all? This was most troubling indeed. If this host was among these new human hosts' hive then it will only be a matter of time before it tries to track them down and kill them.

" _You say there is a hive containing these hosts?"_ The queen glared down at the frightened warrior.

Hesitantly, she nodded. _"Y-yes, mother. The host hive is among the cliffs; towering high into the sky."_

Had the queen looked more human, she would be deep in thought but settled for one course of action. _"Take two of your siblings and scout the entirety of the host hive. I want numbers on how many of them are there. More of your brothers and sisters must be born so that our kingdom can expand. Take heed, daughter, for the blood-eyed host is dangerous. Do not let your guard down."_ She warned.

" _Yes, mother."_ The warrior briefly nodded then scurried off into the catacombs to gather her scouting party.

Now left alone to take care of the newborns, the queen's thoughts drifted back to the lone host that had caused her so much pain. Who massacred hundreds of her children. Who tried to kill her! This human was formidable, that much was certain but… she now knew that it had survived and soon she will have her revenge on the crimson-eyed host.

It was only but a matter of time.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy - Sergeant Alder's Classroom**

Several students sat at their assigned desks; some were eagerly awaiting for their new teacher while others were trying to nap.

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat in seats at the front of the classroom. Each of them were wearing their school uniforms. Ruby, Yang, Nora and Jaune were excited about it. Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha were curious about the new teacher. Ren was indifferent of the entire thing.

The doors shot open and in walked Chris Alder dressed in his BDUs with a stern look in his eyes. He looked like his drill sergeants back during his days in training.

"Hello, maggots!" He shouted in the angry tone his superiors used in boot camp. "As of now, I am your new instructor in the art of warfare and military training. I'm Sergeant First Class Chris Alder of the USCM, don't bother looking it up on your phones because you'll never find out the abbreviations."

Many of the students seemed rather apprehensive of him.

"In any case, I need a volunteer." The marine grinned which sent a wave of unease in many of the teenagers.

One of the teens, a muscle-bound looking kid with short brown hair scoffed. "You could always use one of the animals here." He remarked much to Blake's irritation.

The Faunus in the class either seethed in frustration or tried their best to hide their emotions.

"No, you'll do fine. Now get your arrogant ass down here, maggot!" He shouted.

With a growl, the boy marched down to the front of the class. He stood in front of Chris with his arms folded.

"Nothing to say?" Hearing nothing, the sergeant smirked and brought out his pistol. "Good." Then he shot the boy in the foot, breaking past his Aura and hitting his foot. Said boy screamed in utter agony while the students gasped in surprise and horror. "Now, you're all wondering why I just shot, Dickless the Clown here."

"That's an understatement!?" Jaune exclaimed in shock.

"Simple, I'm here to prove to you that in worst case scenarios your Aura or Semblance or whatever kind of bullshit you can pull can't always save you. As I've just demonstrated with him." He gestured down to the brunette clutching his bleeding foot. "Oh walk it off, you little bitch. You'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"You shot me in the fucking foot!" The boy yelled.

"Be lucky I didn't shoot you in the mouth." Chris stated coldly. "I'm not here to make friends and I'm not here to coddle or comfort you. What I'm teaching you is the cold hard truth."

Each student gulped rather loudly in fear of angering their new instructor. Meanwhile, the brunette was carried off to the infirmary with three other boys.

Suddenly, the marine had a small grin. "Now, what we shall go over first is hand-to-hand combat. I'm sure most of you have already been taught this but you definitely haven't been taught to finish them off. It's morally good to keep your enemy alive and use disarming maneuvers to defeat them but it's not worth the risk in letting them live."

Thus, for the next grueling minutes, Chris explained and taught the entire classroom on how to disable enemies, break bones, and snap vertebra. The only ones that actually had the stomach to watch something such as this and actually enjoy the exercises were Yang and Nora. Ruby was actually more interested in the guns that the marine carried until the bell rung signaling the end of class.

"That's all for today. Tomorrow, we will go over weapons and battle tactics." Chris stated then gestured to the door. "Be here on time for that or there will be consequences. You're all dismissed."

With that said, the students all piled out one after the other into the hallways. The only ones that remained were teams RWBY and JNPR along with their new instructor.

"Is there something you all needed?" The sergeant questioned with a small raise of his left brow.

"What the heck was that all about?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Please clarify." Chris deadpanned.

"You shot Cardin in the foot!" Jaune shouted, still shocked at the treatment of his fellow hunter-in-training.

"So I did." The black-haired soldier grinned like it was a normal thing.

"That's barbaric!" Weiss screeched. "He didn't deserve to be shot!"

The marine shrugged. "I don't like racists and he interrupted me. I don't particularly care if he bitches me out to Ozpin because I have free reign to do what I like to you all during class. Shooting you is included in that."

"How were you able to break his Aura so easily?" Blake questioned, not really bothered in the slightest that Cardin had a bullet wound in his foot.

"From what I've read up on Dust, they don't really have the piercing power of a regular bullet which is why some of you are able to tank it easily." Chris drew out 'Money Maker', the teens tensing up at the sight of the gold-silver handgun but relaxed after the marine ejected the clip to present the bullet calibur that he had been using. "This service pistol has been modified by my own hand to fire M901 armor piercing bullets. That means that anything with tough armor will break down instantly when these things impact on the surface."

"Wow…" Ruby's eyes were sparkling at the sight of the weapon.

"Like it?" Chris grinned. "I customized this baby myself. Looks flashy, yes, but it does some serious damage to a guy's cranium."

"Can I hold it?" The fifteen year old weapon fanatic pleaded with a bright set of puppy eyes.

The marine debated on it then snapped his fingers. "I'll do you one better." He marched into the supply closet he had in his classroom and brought out the USCM supply crate filled with the spare weaponry inside. He reached inside of it and took out a spare M4A3 Service Pistol then handed it handgrip first to the girl. "You can keep this one. Mod it however you like."

Ruby squealed excitedly like a girl that just received an early Christmas present… which in most eyes, she kinda did. "This is so cool! I wonder if I can implant a blade into it. I mean, it's pretty standard from one's point of view but it is still super awesome!"

"Okay, calm down, kid." Chris chuckled at the younger of the eight teens' antics. It was like having a younger sister; a dangerous, spunky, weapon nut of a little sister, but a little sister nonetheless.

Yang pouted. "Hey, don't we get any cool stuff?" She whined mockingly.

The crimson-eyed soldier smirked slyly. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow." He teased.

"Boo!" Nora deflated, obviously wanting to see what other cool things that the soldier guy had with him.

"Tell you what. If you all arrive on time tomorrow and behave, I'll take you all to the shooting range and let you shoot some of the toys I have in here." Chris patted the metal crate with his gloved hand.

Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora were excited to hear this. Weiss, Blake and Ren looked indifferent to the whole thing. Pyrrha just… smiled.

"Alright, go on. You kids probably have other classes to go to." Sergeant Alder nudged his head toward the door to which the huntsmen and huntresses-in-training all left the classroom with Ruby pocketing her newest 'toy' in her bag for later maintenance.

* * *

 **Outside Beacon Academy**

The three Xenomorph Warriors had tracked the scent of the hosts back to their hive and managed to snake their way up the cliff that the structure was built upon.

Their senses bristled at the scent of so many potential hosts but many of them felt hostile as well. If they were left alone for long, the hive would be in danger.

She ordered her two siblings to report back to the hive mother while she scouted around a few minutes. The evening was starting to set in so the cover of darkness would keep her safe from any prying eyes.

She scaled the stone walls easily thanks to her sharp claws and managed to sneak inside through an open window. Her 'eyes' scanned the room and found that there were four female hosts sleeping in what was called "beds". One of the hosts seemed younger than the rest, another had a distinct smell of a feline. But all four of them smelt like the crimson-eyed host. The one that tried to kill her queen and mother.

The Warrior had no time to waste on these four. She had a mission to uphold.

She scaled along the wall, quiet as a ghost and crawled through an air vent that she managed to fit through thanks to the saliva that slicked around her exoskeleton.

It was cramped but she pressed on indifferent.

She followed the scent until she reached a lone corridor lined with strange metal contraptions. Her mind for the life of her couldn't figure out what was so special about it but the scent of the crimson-eyed host filled her senses once more. It was close…

...Too close.

Her 'vision' tracked a red outline passing by in the host hive's many tunnels. It was coming this way!

She quickly scaled the walls, luckily for her there were plenty of dark corners to hide in until she found a way to sneak away from the hostile host.

Once it entered the room she was just in, her 'eyes' scanned the enemy of her mother intently. A head of black fur, pale flesh, blood red orbs for eyes, and covered in the strange olive-green 'skins'. Externally, the host didn't seem all that dangerous but there was a sort of… aura surrounding it. One that radiated nothing but a cold killer instinct.

It removed its upper 'skin' to reveal more of its pale flesh then sat at one of the machines, slotting some metal shaft into a small hole at the bottom of a collection of black metal blocks. It grabbed a hold of an overhead handle then started to pull down, a look of strain appearing on its face.

She watched with a curious glint at what the host was doing…

* * *

 **Weight Room - Chris's POV**

After classes were officially over and students had gone off to bed, the sergeant left his quarters to find a weight room to keep his body in shape. A teacher he may be now, he was still a marine and they always need to keep themselves in relatively good health before going on a mission. It helped work off cryo stiffness or the 'chills' as his fellow marines joked about back on the _Sephora_.

He sat at one of the workout machines, pulling down the lever to lift the amount of weights he had set. A good close to 350 lbs of metal started to burn his shoulder and arm muscles after his thirty reps.

Chris's mind ran over the course of what happened after his class was done for the day. He received numerous complaints from some of the faculty members (the majority of it coming from Glynda) but he pointed out that Grimm would not be the only ones that the future huntsmen and huntresses would have to fight. Besides, a little tough love never really hurt anyone… except for that Cardin kid. Good news for him, his foot would heal in two days. Bad news, he was now the marine's class bitch if he ever spoke out of turn again.

Fifty-seven… Fifty-eight… Fifty-nine…

Ruby seemed to be the only one who actually enjoyed his class. Probably because she wanted to try out some of the military hardware he kept in the storage crate. Blake, despite seemingly looking uninterested, had this almost satisfied look in her eyes when Cardin was shot. Sure, she was horrified but it looked like a dignified act. Yang and Nora, the two seemed like they wanted to learn everything about USCM combat situations and explosives. Ren was still indifferent. Pyrrha seemed a bit afraid of him. Jaune was still shocked but there was a spark in his eyes that made Chris think that he wanted to learn more about military tactics.

Eighty-four… Eighty-five… Eighty-six…

Now came the enemies of Remnant: The Grimm. From what he had read on this planet's version of the Internet, they were creatures of darkness born without a soul and desired to destroy everything that man had created along with humans _and_ Faunus. No one knew where they keep coming from only that they needed to be eliminated. Then came the White Fang. A once peaceful organization desiring Faunus equality through peaceful protests, they now resolved to do terrorists activities. If anything, the White Fang was nothing more than a different version of the 21st Century terrorist cell known as ISIS that had long been destroyed after they pissed off the entire world. The Middle East never recovered all that well from the mass of bombings dropped on them from Eastern European countries.

Ninety-eight… Ninety-nine… One hundred…

After finishing his reps, Sergeant Alder took his towel and rubbed the sweat off his face. His muscles burned from his exercises. He stood up and marched into the showers, unaware of the black mass crawling over the ceiling.

Chris removed his workout clothes and set his pistol on top of them in a neat pile on a bench. Grabbing a towel, he entered the boy's showers and located a lone facet.

Warm, running water ran down his bare back, sending jolts throughout his muscles, relaxing them and quelling the burning in his joints. God, he missed having a shower, especially after the _Sephora_ was destroyed.

He remembered playing cards with his fellow marines, watching old movies from the early 21st Century with his squadmates, and even having the occasional drink whenever the situation called for it (granted he couldn't drink alcohol but soda was a good substitute). He chuckled when Bella first told him O'Neil's nickname 'Nugget'. He wondered why the big man was called that but he had a few theories.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice the black mass slowly approaching behind him.

The one thing that saved his life was the reflection his gaze noticed on the facets. Crimson eyes widen when a Xenomorph reared back, ready to strike with its second pair of jaws until the sergeant rolled out of the way to meet his foe.

"I knew the bitch was tough to kill but I didn't think she'd repopulate this quick." Chris remarked as the eyeless killing machine hissed at him. He took note of the white mask with glowing red eyes. The same type of mask that the Grimm were known to have on their faces. It would seem the Queen's brood have been using the local Grimm to make these new xenos.

He glanced over to his equipment, Money Maker resting in its holster as he formulated a plan to retrieve it and kill the alien in front of him.

It hissed threateningly at the marine. Figuring out that he was going to reach for his weapon. Its tail swishing to-and-fro, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Alright, fucker," Despite being naked and unarmed, Chris is still a United States Colonial Marine. He brought his fists up in a sort of street fighting stance. "Let's rock and roll!"

With a screech, the Xenomorph pounced at the sergeant, who grappled the beast in retaliation. The two foes snarling at one another until the alien opened its mouth to reveal the second set of jaws that sprung forward to take his life, but the marine moved his head out of the way, avoiding the literal jaws of death.

In a rare show of strength, Chris kicked the alien off of him then rolled to his feet, baring his canines at the black monster. "Come on, bitch! That all you got?"

The Xenomorph screeched, lashing out with its claws to gouge out the human's eyes. Chris countered by actually grabbing its wrist then judo flipped the alien onto its back as it screeched in pain. He used his fist to strike the side of its head, dazing the xeno and giving the sergeant the chance to make a break for his service pistol.

Once his palm touched the familiar cool metal of the gun, Chris brought the gun up to aim at the Xenomorph as it regained its senses and stared at the barrel. For just a brief moment, the Colonial Marine smirked with an almost devilish gleam in his eyes. "Looks like the tables have turned, you freak." He taunted the alien. "I don't know why you're here and frankly, I don't care. I bet the Queen is watching you through that insectoid link between you two. I wonder…" He clicks off the safety. "Will she experience the pain of losing her child?"

For the first time ever, the sergeant witnessed a look of fear on the vicious animal's eyeless face. While it could try to fight the human again, he possessed one of those thunder sticks that hurt its kin from before. It would no doubt be dead after several shots to the head.

"Oh well, you at least made my night interesting. Time to die, bitch." Sergeant Alder snarled, his index finger slowly pressing the trigger.

Just as he was about to execute the alien, his head started to hurt.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed bloody murder as some unknown presence entered his mind. A mixture of feelings that weren't his filled his head: Anger, horror, distress, and… fear.

" _Mother, help me!"_ A female voice pleaded.

Chris's eyes shot open, unexpectedly glowing a bright green similar to acid. These emotions… Where did they come from…?

Seeing as this was its chance to escape, the xenomorph quickly fled from the marine, using the shadows as cover.

Just as soon as the alien left, the pain echoing in Chris's head dispersed. His crimson eyes landed on the spot that the xenomorph had once been only to find nothing there. "God dammit!" He shouted, slamming his fist hard enough into a locker to dent the metal.

If the Queen survived and she's already repopulated then this could spell trouble for all of Remnant…

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

After drying off and getting his BDUs on, Chris marched into Ozpin's office, his face radiating nothing but anger.

Surprised by his brief entrance, Ozpin nearly spilled his coffee onto his desk, but recomposed himself. "Sergeant Alder, what can I do for-"

"You lied to me, Ozpin!" The marine slammed his fist onto the desk's surface, glaring at the grey-haired man.

"I beg your pardon?" The Headmaster raised a brow.

"You told me that the Grimm would be able to kill the Queen! So how in the _hell_ are there xenos running around on this damn planet!?" Chris yelled.

"Mr. Alder, you're out of line!" Glynda interjected, glaring at the soldier.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Chris shot back, returning an icy glare at the blonde woman. He returned his glare back to Ozpin. "You need to send a team out there now. There's no telling how many of those slimy bastards are crawling around, but I'm not gonna wait around for the Queen to expand her hive!"

"Sergeant, I understand your concerns-" Ozpin tried to assure the young man, but the Colonial Marine would hear nothing of it.

"You honestly do not! These creatures are not like Grimm! They are far more intelligent and even deadlier than you think!" Chris snarled. "I've watched good men and women get killed by these things. And if not that, they end up suffering a fate worse than death."

Ozpin and Chris looked into each other's eyes. Neither of them even blinked or backed down. However, the Headmaster caved.

"Very well," He sighed. "I will call the local militia and see if they can handle it."

"When can I expect a response unit?" The marine questioned.

Glynda looked at her tablet. "By our estimation, it will take roughly a full week to mobilize a sizable force to find the hive."

"That's not good enough!" Chris countered. "We need to find that nest and hit it right now!"

"I'm sorry, Sergeant, but my hands are tied at the moment." Ozpin apologized.

"Fuck!" The crimson-eyed soldier cursed. He looked at his TACPAD then brought up a schematic of the academy. "In that case, I recommend setting up various defenses throughout the school. Motion trackers, automated turrets, night vision cameras, and nerve gas canisters."

"Are you trying to weaponize all of Beacon!?" Professor Goodwitch exclaimed surprised.

"I'm trying to keep your students and staff members alive." The sergeant clarified. "If you'd seen what I've seen…" He went silent. "I'm not about to let these monsters destroy more lives than necessary."

"Sergeant Alder," Ozpin spoke up, drawing the young man's attention. "If I allow this to happen, the students will most likely panic."

"That they will which is why you will not tell them about the xenos." Chris grimaced. "They don't need to know about the nightmares that hide in the shadows."

"You can't really expect us to-" Glynda argued but the Headmaster interrupted.

"I understand. I will do my absolute best to keep the students from learning about this threat."

"Good. If I am to train these kids, I'll have to train them in the art of xeno-killing." Though he held back in telling the two professors that he would also train the students in how to kill human enemies as well, given his platoon's history with Weyland-Yutani.

Ozpin sipped from his mug. "I suggest you retire for the night, Sergeant. I will keep a nightly patrol out to keep the students and faculty safe from harm."

The marine nodded. However, that did little to quell this uncomfortable feeling he had dwelling in his gut.

His thoughts drifted back to that weird voice he heard in his head. It was like something had connected with his mind without him knowing.

Just what the hell is happening…?

* * *

 **Salem's Fortress**

Within a darkened chamber, Salem, the master of all Grimm, sat upon her throne while her servants went about their duties to sow chaos throughout the Kingdoms of Remnant. Her most loyal vassal, Cinder Fall, was working on a plan in Vale to seize the other half of the Fall Maiden's power.

However, something unexpected happened this night. Several of her creations encountered creatures that were not of her own design, yet they were able to repopulate and slay her Grimm with ease.

Not only that, but a separate hive mind had taken control of a few hybrids that possessed Grimm-based qualities.

Such a hive mind could either be useful or quite dangerous to her plans.

It would Salem would have to give Cinder and her subordinates a secondary objective…

* * *

 **Xenomorph Hive**

The Warrior returned to her home, terrified out of her mind after her encounter with the blood-eyed host. She remembered the feeling of helplessness, the despair that she might never see her mother or siblings again, and the fear of being killed like an animal.

Then strangely, she felt her mind connect with something… foreign. After that came the memories that were not her own.

She was small, around the size of a youngling. She was being ushered forward by tall hosts into a metal cocoon. She watched with sadness and terror as the tall hosts are torn to shreds by black monsters… monsters that looked like her siblings.

" _My daughter, what troubles you?"_ The Queen's mind touched her own, concern evident in her tone.

" _Mother, I return to tell you that the vile host knows about us. He… he almost killed me."_ The young warrior trembled in fear.

The Xenomorph matriarch cooed, nuzzling her precious child's head. _"Do not fret, daughter. Soon, our family will expand and our revenge will be swift."_

" _Mother…"_ The Warrior hesitated. _"I believe that the host also possesses the Gift."_

If the Queen had eyes, they'd be wide as dinner plates. Throughout the entirety of their race, never has any being possessed the _Gift_ in such a long time. She gave her daughter a mild glare. _"Are you absolutely sure?"_

" _I… I felt it, mother. I could feel the host's emotions and memories as if they were my own."_ The xenomorph shivered. _"Rage… all I felt was rage and hatred. That host hates us with great passion."_

" _It matters not. The host must perish. It has slain many of my children, many of your beloved siblings without remorse."_ The Queen stated. _"This injustice shall not go unpunished."_

The warrior remained silent, _watching_ as her mother and queen returned to the newborns that just emerged from their own hosts.

Her thoughts drifted to the host that her mother warned them about. The one whose memories she had inexplicably looked into. The same one that detailed his past encounter with another queen. One from a very old hive.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter and I greatly apologize for not being able to upload this story in such a long time. Had some major writer's block with this fic.**

 **Not only that, but I recently discovered that I got a hernia. Don't know how, but it is causing me a lot of pain and makes it rather uncomfortable to move. At some point in time, I'll be getting surgery. After which, I'll be out of action for six weeks.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. If there are any problems, inform me at once. Trolls and flamers will be ignored or deleted, so don't even bother trying to get at me by using Guest Reviews because it is pathetic.**

 **Peace out, everybody!**


	4. Chapter 3

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the third chapter of Black Remnant.**

 **Still wondering what you guys want for pairings because I'm still deciding at the moment.**

 **And as an answer to the obvious, Chris will not be having Aura or a Semblance. He won't use a melee weapon either since he prefers to use guns. The only time he will ever use one is if he has no ammo, no grenades, and only has access to his combat knife.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Aliens or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Aliens: Black Remnant**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Jaundice

* * *

 **Sergeant Alder's Classroom**

In the afternoon, the Colonial Marine was now teaching his students how to properly aim with weapons they had no experience utilizing, including the ones that were only melee-based fighters.

While he didn't let them use real bullets since he only had a spare amount of ammunition for all his guns, he did petition an order of Dust rounds that could be utilized for the USCM weapons.

Although, he did have to prescribe several of his Faunus students special earphones to keep their animal ears from having internal damage.

He checked on Ruby Rose, who was having the time of her life as she fired an M4RA Battle Rifle loaded with blunt force Dust rounds. Her precision was quite amazing. Each shot struck the head and the heart. Chris wrote the leader of Team RWBY off as a potential marksman or sniper.

He went over to the so-called heiress, Weiss Schnee, who seemed to be having difficulty shooting a simple handgun. Granted, he couldn't fault her for not training to use firearms, but this was still pretty sad. So with great reluctance, he showed her how to properly hold the 88 Mod 4 Combat Pistol and how to assume a proper firing stance. All the while, he hardly noticed the dusting of red on her otherwise pale cheeks.

Next came Blake, who seemed quite proficient in utilizing both the Service Pistol and the Combat Pistol. Though he always caught her wincing every time she fired the weapon, almost like the discharge was hurting her eardrums, which is impossible because she's wearing earmuffs.

Yang wouldn't let go of an MK221 Tactical Shotgun and he could understand that. The first time he held one, he wouldn't let go either during basic training. Firing that fucker was the best adrenaline rush he ever felt that day. So it wouldn't surprise him if the buxom blonde was having the time of her life blasting a target to pieces with the weapon.

After he finished surveying RWBY, he went on to JNPR. Jaune, unsurprisingly, was terrible with firearms. Understandable considering he only used a sword and shield for combat. Still, the boy could stand to use guns to improve on his combat efficiency if what he heard from Glynda was of any indication. How anybody so terrible in fighting would get into such a prestigious combat school was beyond him. On the plus side, the kid was determined to get better if his improving aim was any indication.

Next was Nora. God, did he regret giving her one of his grenades. The fiery chatterbox just wouldn't stop cackling like some B-movie mad scientist. A few unlucky souls had to be taken to the infirmary because of Miss Valkyrie's explosive personality. Chris was left with no choice but to ban the girl from using explosives in his class, much to her disappointment.

Pyrrha was possibly one of his best students. She had the skill and the confidence to put most Marine recruits to shame. Any weapon he gave her, she mastered in seconds like it was second nature to her. Though he wished she'd stop apologizing every time that she'd hit someone else's target. That gentle demeanor of hers will be seen as a sign of weakness.

Ren, being the silent ninja of JNPR, had no trouble in utilizing handguns considering his proficiency in dual-wielding modded automatic pistols. He also seemed to take to using the SMG quite well. A potential scout for a Colonial Marine battalion. Though communication would have to be key in a team-building exercise since this kid would only say about one or two words to somebody. More if it was the chatterbox, Nora.

So far, all of his students seemed to be proficient in a specific set of firearms, but that was the whole point of it all. To see if they could adapt to using something they were unfamiliar with.

"Alright, everybody, cease fire!" He ordered loudly, stopping all of the students from continuously firing their assigned guns. "Now I want all of you to unload your weapons and set them down. Make sure to pop the bullet in the chamber. If I test fire one gun and there's a bullet in there, I'm on your asses like shit!"

Amusingly, he watched all of them scramble to unload the magazines from their guns and removing the bullet from the chamber. A few of them either stumbled or nearly dropped a gun. Once all was said and done, they lined up and looked at the sergeant nervously.

Wordlessly, Chris grabbed each weapon and aimed it down range. With a pull of a trigger, he received a satisfying click. He listed off the names of students that passed his little test. Unsurprisingly, Team RWBY also passed followed by-

 _ **BANG!**_

Everyone winced when Chris fired the Service Pistol that rested on the berth and hit the target. Someone had forgotten to release the bullet in the chamber. And now, they've evoked their _demon_ of a teacher's wrath.

"Who was using this station?" The Marine asked calmly with a slight undertone that nobody could decipher, but they knew that he was angry.

The students glanced at the lone blonde-haired leader of Team JNPR, who looked ready to piss his pants. "M-me, Sergeant." Jaune Arc whimpered, raising his hand in terror as the CM gave him the look that gazed deeply into one's soul, judging their worth and value in a cruel fashion.

"Mr. Arc, can you tell me _why_ I explicitly told all of my students to unload their guns and empty the chamber for any bullets _before_ I test fired them?" Chris asked the teen, narrowing his crimson eyes down on the boy.

"B-because of safety stuff?" The scraggly blonde replied foolishly.

"No, it's to prevent people from accidentally shooting themselves in the foot or in the leg. Trust me. It's happened before." The Marine stated. "So why didn't you bother to check the chamber if there was another round in it?"

"I-I…" The boy stuttered.

"Answer me, maggot!" He yelled, getting up in Jaune's face.

"I-I forgot, sir!" The leader of Team JNPR cried out loudly in fear.

…

…

"You forgot?" Chris felt his left brow twitch.

Jaune nodded rapidly.

"I see. In that case, I want you to write me a twenty-page essay on what _not_ to do when you're on a firing range." The Colonial Marine sergeant stated. "Everyone else, you're dismissed. I expect that essay on my desk tomorrow, Mr. Arc."

"Yes, sir…" The boy groaned.

"And if you are in need of proper firearm training, you're welcome to use your free time to get lessons." Chris pointed out.

At least this way, the sergeant would have a less likely option of potentially firing another chambered bullet due to Jaune's negligence.

* * *

 **Combat Classroom**

Chris watched as Jaune and Cardin squared off against each other. Even if melee combat wasn't his thing, he knew for a fact that the JNPR team leader's combat stance was entirely all over the place and sloppy.

He noticed their mouths moving. Having a conversation during a battle is foolish, it gets a soldier killed faster.

Suddenly, Cardin drove his knee directly into Jaune's solar plexus, causing him to cough out in pain and fall to the ground. The brute of team CRDL raised his mace to finish off the blonde boy until Glynda quickly interjected, stopping the match and declaring Cardin the winner.

Honestly, Chris felt bad for the kid. Mostly because he was put up against an opponent he couldn't handle. Then again, they were being taught to overcome their limits as Hunters and Huntresses.

Still, it probably didn't help Jaune's confidence when Glynda, unintentionally, berated his lack of combat skill. The kid had enough of a hard time with the Marine, but he didn't deserve to be ridiculed for his poor performance.

Chris will have to find a way to at least boost it. The leader of JNPR had a lot of potential as a field commander with his tactical and analytical mind. He just needed the right… _push_.

While the students left to go to lunch, Chris spotted Glynda typing something on her scroll. "Ms. Goodwitch." He greeted.

"Sergeant," The blonde greeted stiffly.

The two of them looked at each other in silence. Crimson red gauging into bright green.

Finally, the Colonial Marine spoke again, "Y'know, it's not my place to question someone's teaching, but are you sure that berating and joking about Mr. Arc's lack of progress is a good thing?"

"Professor Ozpin believes the boy possesses a lot of potential," Glynda answered. "Despite what you may think, Sergeant Alder, I care about my students' growth. I'm placing a lot of faith in that boy to rise up and overcome his limits."

"Well, he's a bit sensitive." Chris pointed out. "He's already got low self-esteem because of Winchester's bullying and his lack of training. Granted, I didn't help much in that department either with how much of a hardass I am in my class."

"Can you please refrain from using profanity in front of me, Sergeant?" She asked with a hint of annoyance on her lovely face.

An amused grin appeared on the soldier's mug. "I make no promises." He joked. He almost laughed when Glynda leveled a glare at him. It didn't work as well as she thought. His foster mother's glare was scarier.

Plus, xenomorphs kinda killed his fears long ago…

* * *

 **Cafeteria - Sometime Later**

Lunch seemed rather busy. Chris didn't feel like hanging out with the other faculty members so he went to the mess to find people he knew and could hang out with.

The marine's gaze scanned his current environment. Teens chatting, laughing, or just eating.

"Mr. Alder! Mr. Alder!" A familiar red cloak-wearing reaper waved frantically at Chris to get his attention. "We saved you a seat!"

This had been his routine. Teach a class, eat food, mingle with his students, and pump iron.

And now have lunch with two groups of teens with enough training to beat several marines fresh out of Boot.

With a reluctant sigh, Chris trudged over to the bench. He planted himself beside Lie Ren and dug in his meal.

"So how was the class?" Yang asked the Colonial Marine.

"You should know, you sleep through it most of the time unless it involves hitting people or shooting things." The sergeant countered bluntly, munching on a celery stick.

The buxom brawler's cheeks flushed pink. "Uh, I can explain that."

Weiss decided to screw the girl over. "You mean besides the fact you keep checking out his posterior when he isn't looking?"

"Et Tu, Weiss cream?" Yang looked at the Schnee heiress with a look of betrayal.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" The white-haired girl shouted in irritation.

Chris noticed Blake wince from the volume of Weiss's shout. His crimson eyes narrowed at the gesture. His genetically altered pupils zoomed in on the bow atop her head and noticed the briefest of twitches.

"Something wrong?" The silent ninja of JNPR asked beside him, forcing Chris to blink his eyelids when a momentary flash of pain appeared. A small side effect of using his microscopic vision.

"No, no, I've just been thinking." He replied while rubbing his eyes to stem the annoying pain.

"About what?" Nora asked, her mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"Nora, please don't talk with your mouth full." Pyrrha scolded her fellow redhead.

A loud gulp followed by a small cough was all the indication that Nora had swallowed her food and nearly choked. "Sorry," came her small apology.

"I'm thinking about going into town to find a smith to construct several bullets for my weapons," Chris answered.

"Why? Don't you have enough?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Just because I'm limiting the number of rounds I use for them, doesn't mean I have an infinite supply. Dust rounds just won't cut it against most Grimm," The marine stated. "Among other things." He muttered that last part.

"What was that?" Weiss inquired.

"Nothing," Chris replied.

The marine continued to eat his lunch quietly while tuning out the incessant ramblings of Nora Valkyrie. Something about 'Ursa rugs' or 'boatloads of Lien'. He stopped understanding the redhead the moment he met her.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he looked to see the Spartan girl and the red reaper of RWBY looking at Jaune Arc in concern. The said boy seemed to be playing with his food.

"Huh?" The knight blinked once then stared at his friends. "Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... **not** okay…" Ruby answered.

Everyone stopped their distractions and stared at Jaune. Chris, however, focused back on his meal.

...Until a brief kick to his shin forced him to glare at the nonchalant amber gaze of Blake Belladonna.

She gave the marine a brief gesture with her head towards Jaune. Obviously, trying to get him to show some teacher support.

Chris sent the black-haired girl an inquisitive stare that said, _"I'm not his fucking dad."_

Blake shot him a small glare, _"Don't care. Handle it."_ The unspoken message said.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune laughs nervously while holding up a thumb until he along with everyone else focused their attention on the members of team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky holds up his hands to his head to mock her unusual features.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes with disapproval, "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah…" Jaune waved off his partner's concern, despite the obvious depression wallowing in his eyes. "He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a _bully_." Ruby pointed out with her cheeks puffed up.

The blonde boy scoffed. "Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me."

"He knocked into you and made you drop your books," Ren added.

"He turned your sheath on and extended it into its shield form to block you from leaving." Weiss jumped in.

"He also shoved you into a rocket-propelled locker and sent you flying," Blake stated.

Chris frowned. Jaune was obviously denying his apparent abuse. So why isn't he saying anything?

The leader of JNPR tried to laugh it off, even when the intense stares of his friends bore into him. "I didn't land far from the school!"

Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns his gaze to meet the concerned emerald orbs of his partner. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha offered.

"Ooooh!" Nora gets up from the table with an insane grin on her face, "We'll break his legs!"

' _This girl is definitely out of her fucking mind…'_ The sergeant deadpanned.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_ ; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune retorted.

"Ow! That hurts!" The rabbit girl cried out when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin. "Please, stop…"

Chris's attention focused intently on the laughing hyenas known as CRDL. Crimson eyes glaring furiously at the leader of the group, who only laughed at her pain and the tears that threatened to spill.

"I told you it was real!"

The green mohawk kid of CRDL added in, "What a freak!"

Blake held back every ounce of her animal instincts to keep from eviscerating the racist pigs that were hurting the rabbit Faunus.

 _SMACK!_

The cat Faunus in hiding, her friends included, jumped when the lone marine sergeant slammed his fist down on the table with enough force to crack the frame.

The dark-haired man stood up and marched over to team CRDL with an icy, cold glare in his eyes.

"What's up with him?" Yang asked.

"I think he's mad," Ruby replied.

Blake honestly wasn't sure how to interpret the human soldier's behavior. Despite what he said about his origins, she thought he was like the rest of humanity. Racist bigots that hated those they deemed inferior.

Yet this man stormed over there like he had seen the most disgraceful display of professionalism in his life…

Maybe there was hope for humanity yet…

* * *

 **(Velvet's POV)**

* * *

It hurts…

Of course, it hurts. This freshman is pulling on her ears.

She knew she should've used her upperclassman status or her combat training to stop the brute, but her timid personality always overrode her senses. Velvet cursed being born a rabbit Faunus. Especially when her sensitive ears were the target for bullies and racists.

"Please stop…" She pleaded with the leader of team CRDL. However, that only made him pull harder.

It hurts!

She could feel tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She wished Coco or Yatsuhashi were here. They'd put these jerks in their place.

But they weren't here. They were busy with school work or going over old mission records. Besides, no one would go out of their way to help a Faunus like her…

Cardin was laughing loudly as he prepared to pull her ear again… until someone grabbed one of his human ears and pulled it. "AGH!" He cried out in pain.

"Mr. Winchester," A masculine tone with a hint of malice spoke, "I hope you realize that bullying your fellow students in my presence is completely disappointing and disrespectful, especially with your betters."

Velvet looked past her assailant to see, to her initial surprise, the newest combat instructor that rumors say came from another world of humans. Sergeant Chris Alder, if she remembered correctly.

"I will ask this only once, Mr. Winchester," The look in the marine's crimson eyes were enough to kill even an ancient Grimm. "Let. Go. Of. Her. Ears." He twisted his hand to tighten his grip on Cardin's own human ear, causing him to yelp.

"Okay, okay, okay! Ow!" The brute released Velvet's ears, but the pressure on his ear didn't go away.

"Now apologize to the nice girl," Chris then removed his survival knife. The blade gleaming menacingly from the light of the sun. "Or you'll be spending the rest of your life with one fucking ear."

"I-I'm sorry," Cardin said quietly, forcing his pride down to keep from yelling at a superior officer.

"I'm not sure she heard you. I want you to say it nice and loud so everyone in this mess hall can hear you." The sergeant threatened by holding the edge of his knife against Cardin's ear.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry!" the brute shouted, garnering looks of surprise from everyone.

Chris finally released Cardin and shoved him into the arms of his team. "Now get the hell out of my sight before I start using you for target practice."

Like cowards, they scurried out of the mess hall, trying to save face as the embarrassment of being treated like children appeared on their faces in the form of burning red cheeks.

Velvet looked upon her savior in awe, even as he sheathed his knife back into his vest. His crimson orbs bore into her brown ones. Her cheeks flushed when she noticed how handsome and dashing he looked, especially with that wavy black hair.

"You alright, ma'am?" He asked the Faunus, who squeaked in surprise.

"Um… y-yes," She nodded, cursing her timid nature.

The human soldier smiled.

Not a fake, cruel one or a smile of sad pity that she'd see on most humans that looked at her. This one was warm and friendly.

It felt… nice.

"That's good to hear. I can't stand a bunch of thugs hurting a cute girl like you." He said, not in a flirtatious manner, but good-natured.

At being called cute, Velvet released an adorable 'eep' and hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment. "T-thank you, Mr. Alder."

"Please, Mr. Alder was my father. Call me Chris." The marine said, patting her shoulder.

"O-okay, C-Chris…" She looked down shyly, unable to look at the man in the eye.

"Listen, if those guys give you trouble again, I want you to come to me and I'll set them straight." Chris offered. "There are a lot of things I can tolerate, but racism and bullying are definite problems in my book."

"O-okay, sir," Velvet nodded and watched as the marine patted her head then marched back over to the table with the two new freshmen teams: RWBY and JNPR.

Coco is not gonna believe this…

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

* * *

When Chris sat back down at his seat, he felt the many prying eyes of his students and somewhat friends.

"Is there something you want to say?" He asked them.

"You… stood up to Cardin," Jaune said with awe.

"He was bullying a student. I'm a teacher. There's no other difference other than I was simply doing my civic duty." The sergeant remarked.

Blake pursed her lips. "Not many would call it a civic duty if they helped a Faunus."

"Is there a difference?"

The dark-haired girl tried to speak but found that she didn't have anything to say about that.

"I stepped in because a girl was being harassed by a couple of thugs. I don't care if she's human or a Faunus. If a student is being bullied then I'll be stepping in." Chris stated.

"That's an admirable trait, Mr. Alder," Pyrrha said with a small grin.

"Meh, I had some good role models." He admitted.

"What about your parents? I bet they're really happy that you're an awesome soldier." Yang said with a grin.

Then almost instantly, Chris's good mood dropped somberly.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

The marine remained silent.

That's when both teams realized the fate of their teacher's parents.

"Oh man, I… I didn't know-" Yang tried to apologize, but the sergeant stopped.

"Don't. It was a long time ago. I've long since gotten over their deaths." Chris interjects.

Ruby looked sad. "Do you… still, remember them?" She asked timidly.

"Of course I do," He said with a sad grin. "I remember them in my dreams… and my nightmares."

"If you don't want to talk about-" Pyrrha offered.

"It's fine. Talking about it helps." The marine replied. "Last time I ever saw my parents was when monsters ripped them to shreds."

The eight teens felt horrified and terrible that their teacher would speak of his parents' demise with no problem save for the sad eyes.

Chris tapped a few keys on his TACPAD. "This is what they look like." A holographic image appeared, revealing a picture of two people: a man and a woman.

The man looked like a carbon copy of Chris, but with dark brown hair and green eyes. He also wore a black business suit and a pair of wired glasses. The girls definitely realized where the marine got his appreciatively good looks from.

The woman was beautiful. In fact, she could be mistaken for Chris's sister. Long, feathery black hair with sparkling onyx black eyes and pale skin. She wore a red spaghetti-strap dress and a pearl necklace. Jaune and Ren honestly thought that the sergeant's mother was beautiful.

"Those are your parents?" Weiss asked.

"Yep," Chris nodded. "This is a photo I managed to recover when my home was attacked by monsters. This happened during a company party. I wasn't there because I was still a toddler."

"What did they do?" Blake wondered.

"They were scientists. I didn't know what they studied, but they were important." The young man stated.

"It must've been horrible… watching your parents die before your eyes." Pyrrha said softly.

"Yeah," He nodded. "My mother was pregnant before the disaster. She said it was going to be my new baby brother or sister. Unfortunately, that child never got the chance to enter the world because it died with my parents."

Ruby seemed to whimper in horror. Yang quickly came to her little sister's comfort. "Hey, can we not talk about death for five seconds?" The brawler asked with a hint of annoyance while calmly rubbing Ruby's back.

Realizing that his past was upsetting the young reaper, Chris nodded in reply, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Ruby."

"Do you miss them?" Blake asked carefully.

"Of course I do," He answered. "I miss them every single day. However, I can't let their deaths get to me."

"But-" Nora seemed to want to speak up, but Ren stopped his friend with a shake of his head.

"Well, I better get going. I've got things to do and places to explore." The marine remarked while picking up his tray, dumping out his trash and leaving the tray on the collection left over.

"For a soldier, his heart is heavy with grief," Pyrrha said softly.

"I wonder how he was able to stay sane after witnessing such a traumatizing event?" Ren wondered.

"I feel awful for him…" Ruby whispered.

"Guess we know why he's such a hardass most of the time," Yang added with a grim expression, her thoughts drifting back to Chris's mom.

Jaune, along with Blake, seemed to notice the brawler's expression. "Uh, Yang, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah," She nodded, pulling out her Scroll… and bringing up a picture of a woman who had a similar appearance to the marine's birth mother but with red eyes instead of black and a patch of white hair in her mane of black. _'How could his mom look like… mine?'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **Vale - Two Hours Later**

When it came to shore leave, Chris had no problem going to a bar, grabbing a drink with his buddies, and partying the night away with a nice girl by his side.

Regretfully, this new world was different than his humanity. His study on Aura and Dust revealed that there was no possible way any of it should even exist. The birth of humans and Faunus. The brother Gods. The almighty 'Monty', whoever that could be. And the various different kingdoms, hair colors, color-based names, and hunter academies.

Which brought him to why he came to Vale. Mostly to find a bar to get a drink and to get information that only those of the 'ugly' side of this seemingly peaceful kingdom would know about. Oh, and to find a blacksmith to forge more bullets for his guns.

Call him crazy or paranoid, but Chris had a feeling that Ozpin wasn't telling him the full truth and the man was hiding something. Something critical that eluded the marine.

So he took his combat armor and strapped it on. He neglected the helmet since he hardly needed it. He took Hick's shotgun, his Money Maker, and a couple grenades.

A couple of the Valean citizens gave him a wide berth. Either figuring out that nobody should mess with him or they just didn't care, it mattered little.

The marine sergeant used his TACPAD to hack his way into the CCT Tower in Vale to upload a map of the area. Luckily, he managed to find a club that was rumored to have some rather unsavory characters mingle with the crowd. A perfect place to get a drink and to acquire information about the 'monsters' he hunted.

He stopped when he came upon the club. It didn't look like much, except it seemed to be under renovations.

"Well, better than nothing." Chris shrugged then marched inside. The sounds of techno-pop music rang in his ears while civilians danced the night away.

The marine strolled over to the bar and sat on the stool, waiting for the barkeep to arrive. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long as a middle-aged man with short, black hair, dark eyes, and a beard approached him dressed like a stereotypical barkeeper. He noticed the nametag on his vest: Junior.

"What'll you be having?" Junior asked, cleaning a shot glass.

"Scotch on the rocks," Chris replied. The man nodded and grabbed a bottle of the alcohol. The marine turned away to scope out the people around him. Most of them were either humans or Faunus that were either drunk or just dancing the night away.

The DJ… drew a lot of questions. Who the hell wears a bear head _that_ big?

He felt someone poke his arm, almost forcing him to draw his pistol and put a bullet in their brains, but he held back when he noticed it was a girl or a small woman. Her hair was half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Her eyes appeared to be pink and brown before they morphed to white and pink. Her outfit looked like something straight out of a classic Victorian-era television show complete with an umbrella by her side.

In all honesty, she reminded him of a bowl of Neapolitan ice cream. Good flavor, but not as good as cookies and cream.

His eyes caught the opening in her jacket, revealing a bit of her cleavage. And her ass wasn't bad either.

Chris mentally slapped himself and focused on the small woman's face. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She didn't reply but gestured to the bar. He followed her finger and found his drink in a shot glass.

He angrily looked at Junior. "Hey, I asked for a scotch on the rocks, not this little kid-sized drink."

"Deal with it, punk." The man remarked.

Chris snarled and visibly angry, anybody could see that. However, before he could make a scene and potentially kill a man over a drink, the ice cream-themed woman picked up a bowl of… ice cream? And threw it right into Junior's face.

"Agh! Neo, what the hell is your problem!?" The man yelled in frustration.

The girl gave Junior a pout but continued to say nothing. Chris immediately realized that she was mute. However, it seemed her message was getting across.

"What? Are you seriously standing with this punk? I thought you didn't like anyone else besides-" The club owner froze when he noticed the icy glare he received from the short woman. "Fine, fine. You win." He grumbled, skulking off to get the marine his correct drink.

"Uh, thanks for that." Chris nodded at the ice cream-colored girl, who merely smiled at him. The sergeant noticed the plastic bowl with the melting ice cream on the floor. "Sorry, you had to waste your treat on me."

Neo looked visibly disheartened that she had to throw her favorite ice cream at that idiot.

Chris pursed his lips then grinned. "I guess since you helped me, I have to return the favor." Neo looked at him in confusion. "I'll buy you another thing of ice cream."

Hearing this, Neo's eyes almost sparkled with glee (which confused the soldier) and gave the young man a gracious smile that made her seem rather adorable.

"Please don't look at me like that. I can't handle cute girls." Chris joked with a chuckle.

Neo pouts her lips, only doubling her cuteness factor, and pulled out her scroll. She pressed something on the screen and showed it to him.

The marine looked at it and realized she was speaking to him through the device.

" _ **I'm not cute. I'm sexy!"**_ It read.

Chris laughed openly just as Junior returned with a scowl and set the glass of scotch with a large piece of ice inside. "My apologies." He said, taking his drink and downing the alcohol in an instant, cringing from the burning sensation on his throat. "God, I fucking needed that."

Neo looked at her newest acquaintance with a small raise of her brow.

"Ah, I deal with kids a lot and sometimes, I feel like I need a drink just to get by with the everyday shit that they come up with." He explained.

The short woman typed on her scroll and showed it to him. _**"If it's work-related then why not quit?"**_

"Would if I could, but I don't have the luxury in doing so." Chris shrugged looking down at his empty glass.

" _ **Why not?"**_

"That's a bit private." He answered then sat up. "Now, how about that ice cream?"

Neo's lips curved into a big smile as she hopped off her stool, took her umbrella, and hooked her arm around Chris's left.

The young man's cheeks flushed a bit from the close proximity of the small woman's well-proportioned breasts, but he ignored it. "I'm still a little new around here so… mind showing me where you want to go?" He asked.

She nodded firmly and led her new friend out of Junior's club to go to her favorite ice cream store.

Chris had no idea exactly _why_ he decided to go with this woman. He originally came into town to find a smith that could make more bullets for him or maybe information on that terrorist organization: the White Fang.

He read the reports. Businesses were attacked, humans were assaulted, Dust was stolen, and trains were raided. A few of those reports detailed casualties that ranged from Atlas military personnel and civilians that were caught in the crossfire.

Originally, the organization was a peaceful protest group that comprised of Faunus that wanted to be treated equally to humans. Chris had no problem with that. In fact, he supported it. However, when the White Fang's methods changed from peaceful protests to aggressive retaliation, he deemed them as just another threat that needed to be taken care of.

It didn't mean he hated Faunus. He understood _why_ they did it, but the actions of the White Fang were only further hurting their own people. Velvet was an example of their actions and human cruelty.

It was the 20th century all over again…

He felt a tug on his arm. Chris looked down and noticed Neo looking up at him with concern. He smiled reassuringly, "I'm okay. I've just been thinking."

Neo nodded then gestured ahead. Chris followed her finger and noticed the shop she wanted to go to. A place called _Frozen Delights_.

"So this is the place?" He asked his guide.

Seeing her nod, he allowed her to drag him inside as the door opened and a little bell jingled overhead. An employee looked at the duo that entered.

Chris noticed that the cashier was a young Faunus woman with auburn hair in a ponytail, a pair of bear ears on top, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. She was actually quite lovely, even in her pink-white striped uniform.

"Welcome to Frozen Delights. Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked the two humans with a professional tone and a forced smile.

Chris understood that she was used to being abused and insulted by humans. He felt powerless knowing he couldn't solve the problems for humans and Faunus, but he was just a soldier.

Neo released her hold on the young man's arm and pressed her face against the glass so that she could gaze hungrily at the many jugs of sweet, delicious frozen cream.

"Uh, hello, miss? You can't do that." The bear Faunus girl lightly scolded. Neo seemed to ignore her, which only seemed to irritate the employee.

"She's mute." Chris quickly answered, drawing the Faunus girl's attention to him. "And… she's got a thing for ice cream." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I understand." The Faunus nodded. "My boss told me that a regular comes in all the time with a hankering for ice cream. Guess this is her." She glanced back at Neo, whose mouth seemed to be drooling.

"Do you know what flavor you want?" The marine asked his new companion, who seemed to be pointing at one particular flavor. If this situation were an anime, Chris would be sweatdropping. "Neapolitan?"

Neo nodded vigorously.

"Why am I not surprised…" He sighed then looked back to the Faunus. "Three scoops of Neapolitan ice cream for her and a single scoop of mint for me, please."

Nodding, the Faunus employee ran the total on the cashier then looked at me. "700 lien, sir."

Chris reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a wallet that Ozpin had given him along with a few credit card-like chips. "Here you go." He handed her 15000 lien. "Keep the change."

The girl looked at the amount in the human's hand with wide eyes. "But… this is… I can't-"

He held up his hand. "It's alright. I understand the plight of the Faunus. Think of this as my way of helping them." He smiled sincerely.

The employee looked down at the money then back at Chris. "Thank you… thank you so much."

"Not a problem, ma'am." Chris winked at her playfully.

Blushing, the girl quickly placed the money in the register, grabbed an ice cream scoop, and piled three scoops of ice cream on Neo's cone and two for the marine's. She handed the cones to Chris, who took them with a grin. "Thank you… and have a great day." She said with a stutter.

"You as well," Chris replied then handed Neo her ice cream, who took it eagerly and started diving in.

After leaving the establishment, the duo sat on a bench at a park, watching the small lake as they ate their ice cream.

"So why did you help me?" Chris asked, licking his frozen treat.

Neo, while snacking on her own, typed on her scroll and presented it to the marine, _**"Because I was bored."**_

He raised a brow in suspicion. "You did it because you were bored?" He repeated.

The short woman nodded while playfully kicking her legs like a child.

This only set off a warning bell in Chris's head. Nobody in their right mind would help a total stranger from the kindness of their heart.

Chris shook his head. He was being paranoid again. After fighting with Wey-Yu PMCs, he's learned to be mindful of those around him since xenomorphs weren't the _only_ monsters he had to be concerned with. However, there was no way that a short young woman like Neo would be dangerous, right?

He felt a hand over his own. Looking down, Chris realized that Neo was looking up at him in concern. She had already finished both her ice cream and the sugar cone. She brought up her scroll and showed it to him, allowing him to read her text. _**"Is something wrong?"**_

"Neo… did you want something from me?" He asked.

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

"You didn't just help me out of the kindness of your heart and you certainly didn't bring me all the way here just for ice cream." Chris narrowed his eyes, slowly edging his unattended hand to Money Maker.

Suddenly, the marine found a blade inching dangerously close to his throat. A quick glance down revealed the weapon to have been a hidden sword… from Neo's umbrella. He looked back at the woman and found a sort of predatory gaze in her mismatched eyes. When she blinked, they became white and brown.

Chris growled as Neo began to smirk. "You tricky, little bitch!" He snarled, frustrated at both himself and at the woman for honeypotting him.

Neo typed something on her Scroll then presented it to the sergeant. _**"Now what's an Atlas soldier doing in a club?"**_

"Atlas? You have me confused for someone who _doesn't_ parade around in those pussy suits they call uniforms." Chris remarked coldly. He had searched up the known militaries of Remnant and only found the Atlas Military. Right from the start, he absolutely despised it. No self-respecting military man would wear pure white, especially if the terrain they fight in _isn't_ a snowy wasteland. Even the Russian Branch of the Colonial Marines would frown on those pompous bastards.

Neo's snug grin turned into a frown. She slowly pressed the edge of her sword against the man's throat. He forced himself not to swallow if only to avoid his Adam's apple from being cut by mistake. She brought up her device. _**"If not Atlas then who?"**_

Now it was Chris's turn to smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Before Neo could contemplate what the marine meant, she suddenly found a freezing, half-melting splat of ice cream in her eyes, forcing her to back away as she tried to wipe the sticky gunk from her vision.

Instincts and years of martial arts training took over as Chris went on the offensive, grabbing the petite woman's wrist that held the sword and twisting it hard enough to force her to drop it. Following that, he kicked the back of her knee and forced her to the ground. Pulling out Money Maker, he pressed the barrel of the pistol to the back of her head when Neo tried to struggle. She froze when cold metal pressed against her skin.

"In case you don't realize it, the gun I'm currently using doesn't have a lick of Dust in it," Chris explained to his prisoner. "I've studied the effects of gunpowder and Dust on Aura. I discovered that gunpowder bullets can actually _break_ _through_ a person's Aura. I know because I shot some stupid bastard in the foot with their Aura active and he had a nice little hole in it." He jammed his weapon hard against her skull. "So you're going to come along with me and give me some answers or I'm gonna put a bullet in your brain and dump your body in the garbage. Believe me, I've dealt with killing humans long enough to diminish my emotions."

Neo said nothing, which wasn't surprising since she was mute. She could try using her Semblance to escape, but she didn't want to take the chance that the soldier's gun would _actually_ penetrate her Aura. As psychotic as she is, she wasn't willing to bet her life on a bluff.

"Now get up and start walking." He ordered. The way his voice growled and got rough sent a shiver down her spine. His hard treatment of her arm made her a little… wet between the legs. She always found men with a rather harsh dominant streak to be particularly arousing and this man was positively _radiating_ with a sort of alpha-male demeanor.

Regardless, Neo followed with the crimson-eyed man's demands, if only to see if she could use her womanly wiles to sway him long enough for her to recover her weapon and either escape or plunge a blade in his throat.

A shame… he was cute and nice.

* * *

 **Atlas - Military HQ**

General Ironwood, like all military officers, had a certain standard when it came to leading his troops.

He expected to receive respect from his subordinates.

He expected all of his orders to be followed to the letter.

He had no use for lazy soldiers.

And he especially wanted everything that wasn't in his control… to be under his control.

And right now, the video footage he was viewing from cameras in Emerald Forest proved that this wasn't something in his control.

His old friend, Ozpin, had sent footage of alien creatures that came from an alternate dimension and were residing within the caves while actively hunting Grimm to be used as hosts for parasitic eggs. At first, he wanted to dismiss the notion as simple ramblings of a crazy man, but then Ozpin brought up the topic of a soldier that came with the aliens. A human at that.

A human that is part of a military from another world filled with humans. With technology that could traverse the stars themselves and no sign of Grimm at all.

Such a world would be considered a paradise for the residents of Remnant. Ironwood had a feeling that the Council would want this soldier detained in order to find a way to this so-called planet 'Earth' and possibly colonize it for themselves.

Speaking of said soldier…

Ironwood looked over the files that Glynda Goodwitch, the woman he loved but could never have, managed to document and send.

 _Sergeant Chris Alder_

 _United States Colonial Marines_

 _Beacon Drill Instructor_

 _Xenomorph Expert_

The General believed it all to be a hoax, but the technology that this 'Earthling' had in his possession could prove useful for Atlas. Problem is, would a soldier from a foreign military power be able to relinquish such tools?

"General Ironwood," Came the voice of his most trusted subordinate, Winter Schnee. Like those in her family, she possessed the same snow-white hair and clear blue eyes. Years of training and physical fitness gave her a body fit for an Amazon with the hard-earned mindset of a military officer.

"Schnee," He greeted with a nod. "You have something to report?"

"Yes, sir," Winter nodded. "I've managed to round up the search party you requested to be shipped to Vale."

"Deep Eyes?" Ironwood inquired.

"Affirmative. One of the best special forces units of the military." The Specialist replied.

"Have them on a VTOL and in the air at 0700 tomorrow. And make sure they take the special equipment Professor Pollendina made for them." The imposing man ordered.

Winter raised a brow. "Any particular reason why, sir?"

Most officers wouldn't deem such a question worthy of being answered, but Winter had proven herself time and again that he earned his trust. "Headmaster Ozpin believes that Remnant may be facing a foe more dangerous than the Grimm. He wants soldiers along with this 'colonial marine' to deal with it before it becomes an infestation."

"More dangerous than the Grimm? What could be more dangerous than those beasts?" Winter questioned in disbelief.

"That's what I'm sending Deep Eyes to find out." Ironwood stated.

"Are you sure they'll be all that is required?" Winter questioned.

"From what I gather of Ozpin's report on Sergeant Alder's description of these 'xenomorphs', I have little doubt that the Deep Eyes unit will be able to find the nest and wipe it from existence before we have another pandemic like the Grimm on our hands." The hardened military leader replied. "See to it that Sergeant Alder provides as much assistance as possible for the operation."

"Yes, General," Winter saluted her CO and marched out of the command center.

Ironwood looked back at the identification photo of the colonial marine. The red eyes, black hair, pale skin, and slightly feminine features reminded the man of the Spring Maiden. The one that left the safety of Beacon and took to the wilds with bandit scum.

Perhaps he should regal Ozpin about this and see if he could get in contact with Raven. To find out if she had a son.

A son that could potentially inherit the powers of Magic.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. I apologize for taking so long. I've been busy with other projects and my own personal hobbies.**

 **In any case, a lot of stuff went down. Chris went all drill sergeant on Jaune, he scared the fuck out of Team CDRL and helped Velvet, he revealed a bit of his childhood to RWBY and JNPR, and he met Neo. But why does Chris's mom look similar to Yang's own mother? What sort of special forces unit did Atlas just send to deal with the xenomorph threat?**

 **Allow me to explain. I got the idea of Deep Eyes from an old CGI movie called Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. Not a good movie, but not a bad one either. No, what really fascinates me is the technology they possess. I'm going to utilize that for the Deep Eyes unit.**

 **Instead of a team of four, they are a platoon consisting of fifteen soldiers. Fifteen OCs that you, the reader, can petition.**

 **Information is as followed for OC requests:**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Sex:**

 **Race: (Human or Faunus)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory (if necessary):**

 **Call Sign:**

 **Profession: (Heavy weapons specialist, CQC specialist, scout, pilot, marksman, sniper, etc.)**

* * *

 **Please note that when the assault on the hive happens, some of these operatives will die. I will not play favorites or anything like that. The deaths will happen random, but don't let that stop you because if they die then it won't be like wimps. It will be in a blaze of glory.**

 **Review and comment. Love it, hate it, just know that you read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
